Two Can Play That Game
by Sweet Love06
Summary: Look Inside Too Find Out....
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I dont own the characters or the show Instant Star.....I only own the plot of this story and my characters that I make up along the way......**

Summary

Jude17 and Sadie18 were always the best of friends until their parents divorce....which splits up the family and the family business....the Harrison Family has always been known for being the most prominent drug distributors.....So what happens when Jude and Sadie turn against one another....and what happens when Tommy18 goes against his family and sides with the enemy.....What will Sadie do to get Tommy and what will Jude do to keep Tommy.....

When I was younger my sister and I use to be as thick as thieves. Well one day or lives changed our parents got a divorce. When they divorced they split the family business and no one was happy about that. Splitting our business meant that we were at war with one another and each side is going to have its casualties. I decided to go with my father while Sadie stayed with our mom.

This now means we are mortal enemies and that is not a good thing. I love Sadie and my mom but if it came down to it I will kill them to save my own. Sadie is only a year older than me and has always been my protector but now we don't talk to one another and the bad thing is we go to the same school.

She is in her senior year and I am in my junior year. Every knows that our family has split and now the school has divided itself. The only one I am concerned about is Tommy Quincy. His family has always been a friend of ours and since we have split they went with my mom well all except Tommy. He is my boyfriend and well now he has been disowned by his family for associating with the enemy. The only reason he made it out alive was because of Sadie.

You could say it was an act of niceness but in reality it's because she is in love with him and couldn't see him die. She wants to steal him away from me but I will kill her before that happens. I love Tommy and I know he loves me. We are meant to be even my father can see that. He wants to hand over the business to Tommy once he is ready to step down which I am ok with even though it should go to me.

I have been with Tommy for 2 years and we both said that once I graduate we will get married and start our lives as one. Today we are supposed to be meeting with my mother and ugh sister to talk about who gets what territory and all that great stuff. See we are still in the finally stages of the divorce. Personally we want downtown since that is where we get the best business from. If we get that we will be happy because that will keep us as the dominating family.

As we are sitting around the table I can see my mom giving my dad her looks of pure hatred while Sadie is giving me a smug look. It's crazy how us splitting up can make us all hate each other so instantly. I mean it was only a month ago when Sadie and I were talking about the start of school now we are ready to kill one another.

I tune out everything the lawyers and my parents are saying until he gets to who gets what property. When he said we got downtown I want to scream and taunt Sadie. After the meeting Sadie pulls me to the side which made me look at her with suspicious eyes.

"What the hell do you want Sadie?" she has a sly smile on her face which only means one thing she has something planned.

"I just wanted to tell you that you should enjoy Tommy while you still can because soon he will be mine" she walked away before I could punch her. Damn it that bitch is going to make me kill her. She knows better to threaten my relationship with Tommy.


	2. The Queen Bitch Has Struck

**The Queen Bitch Has Struck**

I wake up the next morning ready for what the day had planned for me. I knew today would be the start of Sadie's attempts to get Tommy away from me. I look at my clock and notice its 6:30 meaning Tommy would be here in an hour. I get dressed ready and eat breakfast. As I am sitting there waiting I think about all the good times we use to have. I hate how our family split and how we treat one another now.

I remember a time when Sadie beat up this one girl because she made fun of the way I walked. I came home in tears; Sadie asked me what was wrong so I told her. The next thing I know Sadie was beating the girl up. I mean we went from beating up other people for one another to wanting to beat each other up. My dad and mom loved that we were so close and didn't fight.

Sadie was my best friend now she is my worst enemy. I mean I know she has a thing for Tommy but to try and take him from me is beyond evil. I hear a honk and I know that it's Tommy but when I get out there it's not Tommy driving the car it's my best friend Jesse Tommy's sister. Where the hell is Tommy?

I get in the car and turn to Jesse to ask but she beats me to the punch.

"Our parents called and wanted to see him so he went to the house this morning. He asked me to pick you up for school and to tell you where he is. So I told him I would so here I am" I take everything in that she just told me. For some reason I did not believe that story but for right now I will buy it.

When we get to the school I spot the man of my dreams but he was not alone. Sadie was right there standing next to him with her arm around his shoulder. They were laughing, so it has started. I walk up to them to get my man away from the queen bitch. As I am walking up to them Tommy notices me and he must have seen the fire in my eyes because he takes of towards me. He grabs my arm and starts to lead me away from Sadie.

When we are an earshot of a distance away we start to talk or rather I start to yell.

"What the hell Tommy? You ditch me to come to school with her, my enemy" I couldn't believe he fell for whatever he said to him.

"Jude it wasn't like that ok. My parents called this morning wanting to see me so I had Jesse drop me off and had her go pick you up then she was suppose to come get me but me and my parents got into an argument which caused me to leave but I couldn't. Sadie offered me a ride I took it and well while I was waiting for you I stayed and hung out with her. Nothing happened okay" I must have been mad beyond reason because I was not listening to a word he was saying.

"I don't care Tommy. You should have been waiting for me away from her. I can't even talk to you let alone look at you. You know she wants to take you away from me and you are giving her hope" I turn and walk away from him. I noticed the smile on Sadie's face and I knew I was falling into her trap.

The school day was going by so slow especially since I was still not talking to Tommy. He made several attempts to make it up but I was not budging. If I inherited something from my mom it was her stubbornness. When I was younger and when my mom would get mad at my dad it would take her ages to forgive him but I didn't want to be that way. I decided to talk to him and forgive him. When class is over with I run out the door and make my way to where I know he will be.

When I get there I see Sadie hanging all over him and Tommy just standing there. I don't know if I should beat the shit out of her or him or both. I can't believe the bitch or Tommy for that matter. I am 2 seconds away from killing someone well maybe not killing them but hurting them badly. I march up to Tommy and break them apart. I punch Sadie dead square in the jaw. She stumbles backwards. Once she gets her balance back she comes after me. I fall backwards onto the ground from the force she used.

We are on the ground punching kicking each other. I can see Tommy trying to pull us apart but we are to set on trying to kill each other. Teachers start to pull us apart. The fire in each of our eyes would kill anyone that looked into them because it was that fierce. We were sent to the principal's office which meant our parents would be coming in soon great.

We sat in the chairs staring at each other with pure hate. Oh how we can go from loving each other to hating each other so quickly. I can hear my dad and mom arguing as they walked to the office. The principal told my parents about our altercation and that we were suspended for 3 days. I walk out with my dad as Sadie walks out with our mother. When we get outside I turn to Sadie. From the look in her eyes I knew this was just the beginning.

When we get into the car I tell my dad what was going on between me and Sadie. He nods his head in understanding. He knows that if I have to kill her he would be ok with that. When my parents divorced and when Sadie chose our mom over us he disowned her as a daughter so he doesn't care what happens to her the same goes for my mom.

I send Tommy a text. _Tommy I got sent home but we need to talk so come to my house after school. _I send it and wait for his text. He replies a short _ok_. Wow I remembered when he would send me ok plus I love you or something meaningful. What the hell is going on with Tommy? He spent a lot of time with Sadie today which he never use to do.

I wait for school to end because I knew Tommy was coming to my house. I wait and wait when I suddenly hear my doorbell ring. I rush down the stairs and open it to see an agitated Tommy. Hmm now my mind was going a mile a minute. What the hell is going on with Tommy?

"Tommy what the hell is wrong with you? You have been acting strange all day today and I want to know why" I wait for his answer.

"Jude look I don't think I can do this anymore. I love my parents and I love you but I need my parents ok and they need me. I am sorry I truly am but it's the right thing to do so I am breaking up with you" what the hell did he just say?

"What the hell Tommy? You can not be serious. You are breaking up with me. I want a reason and don't give me 'because I love my parents and I want to be with them' crap. Give me the real reason" I was becoming pissed and was ready to beat the shit out of him.

"Look your mom is threatening to kill them if I don't agree to be with Sadie. I might be angry with my parents for choosing your mom instead of your dad but I still love them and they are my parents. I have no other choice. Your dad won't help them because they turned their back on him so this is the only thing I can do to save them" he was right. My dad wouldn't help him and if Victoria said she would kill them if he didn't do what she said then she will do just that.

"Tommy I wish you would have told me that earlier. I can try and talk to my dad, get him to help. Tommy I love you and I don't want to let you go" I would be crying if I was a normal gal but living in a family like mine you learn how to mask your emotions.

"Jude I love you too and if there was another way I would be open to it but I don't think there is. I don't even think talking to your father is going to change anything" so this was it then because I knew he was right about that too. I was not going to be able to change my father's mind about the Quincy's.

I didn't want to lose Tommy I mean he was my soul mate but I was about to. Looks like Sadie was going to win this round but it's not over with yet I will have the last say. I can't let Tommy go without a fight. I lean up and give Tommy a kiss. This was not a goodbye kiss it is a see ya later kiss.

The kiss turned into a make out session. I knew I was going to regret this I mean the kiss has so much passion so much love in it. I am kissing the man of my dreams only to turn and watch him walk out of my life. My brain is telling me to stop but my heart is telling me to give in. I decide to listen to my brain and save myself a bigger heartache then what I am about to face.

I watch as Tommy walks away to go to that tramps house. I can't believe she would stoop that low but then again I am talking about Sadie. Well if she wants to play games then I will play games too. Tomorrow I will start day one of my retaliation. I go up to my room to call my other best friend Kwest. I get upstairs and dial his number right away.

"Kwest I need your help. Sadie has found a way to take Tommy away from me. So are you in to take the queen bee down?" I know that if anyone was going to help me out it was going to be Kwest.

"Sure Jude I will help you. Just let me know what you need me to do. And what happened?" Good old faithful Kwest.

"She had her mom tell his parents that they were going to kill them if he doesn't date Sadie and you know how my father is" ugh that bitch is so going down.

"Damn that was cold. Hey just let me know what you need me to do" we stayed on the phone for about an hour talking and coming up with a plan.

I took a shower and threw on my pajamas. I lay in bed listening to my ipod when I got a text from Tommy. _What are you doing right now?_ I wonder why he is asking.

_Nothing just laying in bed listening to my music._ I really do miss Tommy but you would never know because I am so good at masking my emotions. _I miss you Jude I need to see you. Can I come over? Queen B is asleep right now. _Oh I see now I just need to decide on whether I am going to let him or not. _I don't know I don't want your girlfriend to get jealous. _I will mess with him for a bit.

_Lol very funny. SO can I? _He should know by now that I was going to give in. _Of course Tommy come on over._ I never could say no to him. _Ok I will be over in a bit._ That's means he will be over soon with his driving. As I wait for Tommy I decide to change into his favorite pajamas, my short shorts and very tight tank top. I can't believe I am doing this oh wait yes I can because that means I still have him even though he is not technically with me.

It had been 30 minutes since he said he was on his way. Where the hell is he? I was about to call him when my phone goes off. _Sorry I can't make it Jude. Queen B woke up before I could leave and well you don't want to know the details. I really am sorry just know that I love you and only you. _Damn that bitch. How could he do that to me? How could he stoop that low? I mean what the hell was he thinking sleeping with her out of all people. It will be a long time before I let him back into my bed.

**Disclaimer….me don't own Sober by Pink….awesome song…..**

I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Aahh the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oohh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like protection  
How do I feel this good sober?

I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
Cryin scares me cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?

Aahh, the night/dawn is calling?  
And it whispers to me softly come to/and play  
Aahh, I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?

I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round  
Looking for myself - SOBER (x2)

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just tryna find a fit

Ooo Oooo

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober

OOooo OOoo

No Pain  
Inside  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?

Will I ever feel this good sober?  
Tell me, No no no no no pain  
How do i feel this good sober?

Damn Pink has some powerful lyrics and I just know the thing to do. I send Kwest a quick text letting him know there is a change in plans. I decide that I will hurt him just as much as he is hurting me only worse. Tommy is not going to know what hit him. I never in all my life have hated someone as much as I hate Sadie right now. And Tommy how could he sleep with her I mean seriously.

I need to stop thinking about it or I will go crazy and then I might do something that I will later on regret or not. Hmm they say I think better when I am angry but then again who doesn't. Or wait maybe that is just me. I will get my revenge and when I do everyone is going to stay clear of me. Oh things are about to start getting interesting.

I turn off my music and snuggle up in my bed. My mind is racing with all the ideas I have planned to do to Sadie. Sleep is slow to come to me because of my overactive imagination. Oh well I have 2 days to finalize my plans since I can't go to school. All I need is for Kwest to do his part and that is to find out some information.


	3. This Is What It Has Come Down Too

**Chapter 2: This Is What It Has Come Down Too**

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

I walk down the corridors of the school and feel everyone eyes on me. I can tell that they know Jude and I are no longer a 'we' and it sucks. She was my life, she was everything and I threw it all away. I know she won't forgive me for what I have done and if I know Jude like I do then I know she will make me pay and right now I welcome it.

Sadie walks up to me and wraps he arms around me. I want to hurl from the close contact. Images of what happened last night flash through my head and I want to run away but I know I am stuck her being her little play toy. I sigh and just stare at all the students that are standing in the hallway looking at us the new couple the strangest couple.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you'll understand_

I can see Kwest not standing to far away. He has a look of disgust on his face and well I can't say that I don't blame him. He has been friends with Jude for so long that and I know that if she is planning something that he will be in on it. I want to walk up to him and ask him how Jude is doing but I know he would most likely punch me but you know what forget it I will risk it.

I unwrap myself from Sadie and walk up to Kwest. I can see him trying to control his anger. I brace myself for what is about to come.

"Hey man how is she?" I see anger flash in his eyes and I feel his fist connect with my face.

"You have no right to ask that especially after what you just did" with that he walks off. I feel Sadie by my side trying to help me up but I just brush off her attempts. I stalk off to class feeling worse than ever.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Its time for lunch and I am dreading it because I have to eat with Sadie and not my usual group of friends. I walk into the cafeteria and look over at my table. Everyone is giving me the death look except my sister she just looks at me with a mix of anger and pity. I hate that I didn't have the brains to see that this was all a setup. I sigh and take off towards the death table.

Sadie and her friends are talking about nothing and every once and a while they will bring up Jude. My heart breaks at the mention of her name and it aches for the longing I feel for her. I hurt the girl of my dreams and now I am suffering with her. I am so deep in my own pity party that I didn't hear Sadie talking to me.

"Tommy what are you thinking about?" Ugh even her voice is annoying.

"Nothing" keep it short and simple.

"Well there is a party tomorrow night and we are going so I need you to make sure you are ready by 7 to leave" grrrrreeeeeaaaaatttttt a party to go to. I roll my eyes and just nod my head. The bell to tell us to go back to class rings. I look at my old table once more before heading to class.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you'll understand_

I get home after a very long day at school. I go straight to my room not wanting to deal with anyone's crap today. I do my homework and then I lay down to try and forget everything. I drift off to sleep. I am awoken not on my own free will but because I hear someone enter my room. I open my eyes to see Sadie standing there in the most provocative outfit ever. I groan because I know what she wants.

Jude's POV

Being home from school sucks because I am always bored. I hate that they allowed Sadie to go to school but not me. I bet it was because her mom slept with the principal like always. Whenever she gets into trouble she does that so her perfect daughter won't get into much trouble. I so want to barf at that thought. So I am sure Sadie was all over Tommy today. I can't wait for school to be over so I can hear what Kwest has to say.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

I get a text from Kwest telling me he wasn't going to be able to make it they had to take his mom to the hospital. His mom has cancer and they don't know how much longer she has. I always felt bad for getting Kwest into so much trouble and stuff but he always had my back no matter what. My dad pays for her medical bills and treatment. I told him don't worry about it we will hook up tomorrow or something.

I go to my room and just listen to music. Being at home sucks. I am just glad that tomorrow is Friday and that means weekend and parties. I can get drunk and forget about everything for that time being. Then when Tuesday comes I will be back at school ready for whatever they throw at me.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

Tommy's POV

I wake up feeling tired. I get up and see my clothes thrown around my room and that I am naked. I try to remember when all of a sudden the memories come back oh how I wished they didn't. I hate myself each time for what occurred between Sadie and I. I grab some clothes and go to take a shower and scrub the smell of Sadie and sex off of me.

I get dress and make my way to school. I hope today goes by extremely fast. As I am about to walk up the stairs to the school I am stopped by someone. I turn to see who that person is and I see my sister Jesse standing there. She has a look of pain, betrayal, and anger. I look away because it hurt too much to look at her.

"Tommy how could you?" I can feel all her emotions coming off of her.

"I just I don't know" I look down in shame. I know how much this is killing her and I hate myself for that.

"I just don't get you. You should have known it was a trap to get you to date Sadie" she shakes her head in disgust.

"I know but I didn't at the time. I'm sorry" What else can I say?

"I am not the one you should be saying that to Tommy. I am not the one you hurt the most. Jude loves you and look how you repay her. Answer me this one question. Do you love her?" I knew who she was referring to and she out of all people should know that answer.

"No of course not" I can't believe she would ask that.

"Then why are you sleeping with her?" and then she walks off without taking another glance my way. I sight this is going to be an excruciating long day.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

Jude's POV

Yes it is official the weekend or at least now everyone is out of school. Kwest is on his way over. His mom is doing well which is a great sign. Kwest comes over and immediately goes into details.

"Sadie was all over him which was to be expected. He didn't look like he was enjoying it though. I punched him and everyone at our table ignored him including Jesse. She talked to him today and well I don't think it well over to well. You might want to call her and make sure she is ok. She is having a hard time dealing with this. Sadie and Tommy are going to Steven's party today."

I absorb all the information in and make a mental note to call Jesse to make sure she is ok. I think about what to do and then get an idea.

"Kwest are you up for a party today" by the look on his face he knew what I was thinking.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" I knew there was a reason why we were friends.

"Yes we are crashing a party" I told Kwest to meet me there later on. I had a few phone calls to make and I had to go shopping. I called Jesse first to make sure things were ok and to see if she wanted to go shopping of course she was cool with it.

See Jesse and I have always been close and we got closer over the years since she started dating my dads right hand man Darius Mills. She always did have a thing for older men never understood why. But whatever works as I always say. I grab my phone to make one more call before I left to go shopping.

"Hey I need you to do me a favor" I knew if I wanted to get back at Tommy he was the person to help me.

"What you need?" so straight forward.

"I need you to help me make Tommy jealous and to help get a little pay back on Sadie" I can practically see the smirk on his face.

"I'm in let me know what you need from me" I give him the details and tell him to meet me at my house at 8. We hung up and I left to meet Jesse at the mall.

When I got home it was 7. I had an hour to get dressed and ready before my "date" arrives to pick me up. I take a quick shower and grab my clothes. I decided to go with a skin tight black dress that showed off my figure to a T. I bought some silver heels and silver accessories to accent the dress. I let my hair lay loose around my face. I looked sexy and I know I will be having every single guy drooling at my feet including Tommy.

I look at the clock and see that it's 8 and as on cue I hear the door ring. I go downstairs and open the door. As I expected his jaw drops. My outfit is a success. I drag him to his car and we take off to the party. I can't wait to see the look on Tommy's face when I arrive with my date and when he sees my outfit. Oh this is going to be an interesting night.

Tommy's POV

I hate that Sadie dragged me to this party. Its not that I don't hate parties I mean I loved to get drunk but the thing is I am always with Jude. See Jude had a wild side and knew how to have fun. Sadie was just fucking boring. We have been here for an hour and all Sadie has done is talked and talked. I on the other hand have been downing drinks left and right.

I start to get up to go get another drink when all of a sudden someone at the door catches my eyes. It's my Jude and seeing her in that outfit well let's just say I need a cold shower now. But then I see who she came with and get pissed. What the hell was she thinking coming here with him out of all people and dressed like that? I can see all the guys looking at her like she is a piece of meat that they want to devour.

I push my way to Jude. When I reach her I grab her arm and take her somewhere private so we can talk. I can see her entourage follow us but she waved them off. I find a room that's not being occupied. I throw her in there and lock the door after I enter it. I look at her and damn she was looking so damn sexy that all my anger left me. The next thing I know I am in a heated make out session with Jude.

I start to move my hands up and down her thighs making Jude moan with pleasure. Oh how I missed that sound. Everything was looking up I was going to get to fuck my girl but that's not how it happens. She pushes me off of her.

"What the hell Jude?" I can see well I think I see anger in her eyes mixes with pain. Oh no this is not going to be good.

"Don't what the hell me Tommy. Did you really think I was going to have sex with you? I mean especially since just yesterday you had sex with my sister" damn how did she know about that.

"Look Jude I am" but I am cut off.

"Don't say you're sorry Tommy. I am tired of hearing I am sorry Jude. You chose this and now you have to live with the consequences. Now if you will excuse me I have to return to my date" as soon as the word date flew out her mouth my anger was back.

"Oh your date huh, you decide to bring him as your date Jude. You know that we have bad blood between us. I get it I hurt you but did you really have to bring him out of all people" I can see the smile playing on her lips. She just shrugs before she walks out.

Sadie's POV

I am of course the center of attention right now at the party. I have no Jude to worry about stealing my spotlight. I keep one eye on Tommy the whole time. He is moping and downing drinks which is good because that means I will get my pleasure more easily.

I am so lost in talking to people that I didn't notice Tommy leave but when I did I noticed him walking over to Jude. That bitch showed and she brought him to the party. I wanted to go over there and kill her but Tommy grabbed her and took off. I watched as he dragged her towards the bedrooms. I tried to follow but couldn't through the crowd.

I waited and waited for them to come back. If Tommy does what I am thinking he will regret it later. A half hour later I see Jude reenter the party with a satisfied smile on her face. I am going to kill that bitch and Tommy. Ten minutes afterwards Tommy comes to my side looking pissed off. He wants to leave which I don't object to I mean who wouldn't want to have angry sex with Tommy.

Jude's POV

I see Tommy walk out ten minutes after I did. He looked pissed beyond words. A part of me wanted to go up to him and make him happy but the evil part of me told myself to stay put and make him suffer some more. I see him walk over to Sadie and say something. The next thing I know they are walking out the party. Damn her.

I go up to my crew and tell them that I am going home. I get a cab and make my way home. When I get home I take my dress off and throw on some shorts and wife beater. I was about to hop in bed and relax when I heard my doorbell ring. I run downstairs and am shocked to see who is standing on the other side. It is a seething Tommy.

"Wow that was quick I thought you guys would be going at it all night" Tommy moved closer to me and I could literally feel the anger coming off of him. He pushes me against the nearest wall. "What the" but I am cut off by Tommy's lips.

"Shut up" I hear him murmur against my lips.

I can feel his lips moving from mine down my jaw line. God how much I missed this close contact to him and want it to go farther I need it to go father. I start to remove his shirt as he removes mine. I let my hands roam around his body getting reacquainted with his body. His mouth moves down to my breasts.

I arch my back so he could have better access to them. My fingers were dragging down his back leaving marks. I am about to remove him from the rest of his clothing when his phone starts to vibrate in his pocket. He sighs and answers it. I can hear Sadie on the other end. I remove myself from his grasp and put my wife beater back on. I walk to the door and open it for him.

He finishes his phone call. I can see that he is about to say something but I just shake my head no. He fixes himself up and walks out the door. I slam the door shut and walk back up to my room. I let him back in just for that to happen. I shut down all emotions and plan to up my game. I will not let Sadie win. Damn it I should have let it continue on but Tommy needs to suffer too. I sigh before I turn off all lights and go to sleep.


	4. Jealousy Is A Sin pt1

**Ch 3: Jealousy Is A Sin pt.1**

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time  
Hand grenade pins in every line_

Throw em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

**Tommy's POV**

I can't believe she interrupted my damn moment with Jude. I almost had Jude she was about to be mine once again but no that stupid Bitch had to ruin it for me. It's like she just knew that I was with Jude or something. I mean it's not like she can stop me from trying. I miss Jude and all that we shared. I have to get that back but how can I when I have Sadie. I shudder every time I say her name.

I can't believe everything I do with Sadie. How the hell do I fall for it every time? How did I get myself into this mess to begin with? Instead of going back to the house I take a detour and go see my sister. I head to her place she shares with Darius. Every since my parents kicked her out the house for dating Darius she has been with him it still is a little awkward but hey I can't judge.

I get to her place and make my way up to the door. I almost turn around and get back in my car but I need my sister. I would never have thought I would be getting advice from my little sister. I knock on her door then ring her doorbell. I wait until I hear the locks being unlocked. Darius answers the door in his boxers while my sister is standing not far behind with a sheet wrapped around her. Ugh I am scarred for life.

She goes back into their room to put some clothes on. Darius close the door and make his way back to their bedroom. I hold nothing against the man but it still creep me out. Oh well. I sit on the couch waiting for my sister to enter the room again hopefully fully clothed this time. When she enters I can tell she is still upset with me and well I can't say that I don't blame her. I really fucked up my life.

_Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose_

String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose

"Tommy what the hell do you want?" I sigh.

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now but I need your help. I have to get Jude back and I have to get away from Sadie" I can tell she is thinking things over.

"Tommy what do you want me to do. You are the one who screwed up and now you have to live with the consequences" that was the problem I couldn't live with them.

"I know you know who she showed up to the party with. Seeing her with him broke my heart because I never thought she would stoop that low. Please Jesse I am begging you" I give her my best puppy dog eyes that I could muster up.

"I fucking hate you right now. You know I can't resist those eyes. Fine I will help but if you screw this up I will kill you Tommy and I will do it" I knew she meant that. I kiss her bye and leave to go back to Satan's house.

**Jude's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the events of yesterday flooding my mind. I couldn't believe what took place and how I almost gave myself to Tommy. I can't give in that easily he needs to suffer and beg for my forgiveness. I remove myself from my bed and get ready for the day. After I am dressed I check my phone to notice that I had two new messages. One was from Jesse asking to meet for lunch and the other from Kwest telling me not to forget to call my date from last night.

I text Jesse telling her I would meet her at 1 today and text Kwest telling him I wouldn't. Speaking of my date I need to call him to see if he was still up to helping me. I grab my phone and call mister mystery man. It goes straight to voicemail so I leave a message telling him to meet me later.

I sit around my house wasting time before I had to go meet Jesse. When the time came to go meet her I was happy because I hated waiting. I had to know what she wanted. When I get there I see her sitting at our usual table. I go sit by her as our waiter brings us some water. I sit waiting for her to strike up the conversation. I have an idea of what brings us here.

"Jude Tommy came to my house and begged me to help him win you back. He is reducing himself to begging me for help" I knew it.

"He should be begging. He is sleeping with Sadie. Jesse its Sadie the one person who always wanted Tommy and now she got her wish because your brother was stupid enough to fall for her trap. I am not going to take him back just like that I wont I refuse too" I know its hard for her to play both sides and I felt bad but I wasn't going to bend for her.

"I understand Jude I do I just wanted to let you know. So are you going to use Tony to make them jealous well Tommy mostly? You know their history" oh I know it.

"I know and he is the perfect person to help me. Not only does he have history with Tommy but he also has history with Sadie also" this was going to work it had to work.

"I hope you know what you're doing" I did. My phone started to go off. It was my dad he needed me to come home. I said my goodbye to Jesse and left to see what was so important.

_Truth is you can stop and stare  
Bled myself out and no one cares_

Dug the trench out laid down there  
With the shovel up out of reach somewhere

When I get home I see my dad and Darius there. It must be important because Darius rarely comes to the house.

"Hello Dad, Uncle Darius" I sit in a chair at the table waiting for one of them to speak.

"Jude I have to go away on business. We have some important outside sources that need to be taken care of. So while I am away Darius will be in charge of things" great dad will be gone which means I will have the house to myself.  
"Ok dad how long will you be gone" I need to know how much time I get to put a part of my plan into action.

"2 weeks and Jude try not to get into to much trouble while I'm gone" oh he knows me so well. I nod and give him a kiss before I make my way to my room. I get ready to meet Jason.

**Tommy's POV**

Sadie wanted me to take her out tonight show the world that we are a couple. She decides she wants to go to the new club that was opening today. I wanted to go somewhere less crowded and dark but of course she was going to win this argument. I took my shower then threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down shirt. I decide to wait for Sadie downstairs.

An hour later she finally comes down the stairs. I look at her and my mouth drops. She does know how to make a guy drool. She is wearing short black form fitting pleated and gathered bottom, rhinestone studded cups and rhinestone accented straps dress with a pair of 6" black leather open toe shoes. This was about to be an interesting night.

**Jude's POV**

I decide that Jason and I would go to the new club opening. I knew Sadie would try and get Tommy to show off their relationship so what better way then a club opening. I decide to put on one of my skimpiest outfits. I put on my Sexy little polka dot micro mini halter dress with cut out sides, a tie back and a double ruffled bottom and a pair of pink heels.

The doorbell rings so I go downstairs to answer the door already knowing who it is. I open the door and there standing in front of me is Jason. I grab a jacket to throw on and walk out to his car with him.

When we get to the club it's packed. The line to get in goes around the side of the building. Good thing for me I get to get in before everyone else just because of who my dad is.

_Yeah, someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again_

Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

When we get in there I spot Sadie and Tommy already at the bar. I decide that I need to make myself known. I walk by them making sure Tommy got a good look at what I was wearing and who I was with. Once I knew he got a good look I take Jason to the dance floor which is packed. The song Elevator by Flo Rida ft. Timbaland comes on so I decide to make Tommy even more jealous.

I grind my hips on Jason letting the friction and heat between us intensify to the max. From the corner of my eyes I can see Tommy's blood boil. I want to laugh but just continue to pretty much have sex with Jason on the dance floor. I can see Tommy making his way over to me. Someone grabs me from behind and I notice that it's Tommy. I take this opportunity to show him what he is missing out on.

_bleed it out take it deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out digging deeper  
Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

**Song is Bleed It Out by Linkin Park.....**


	5. Jealousy Is A Sin pt2

**CH: 3 Jealousy Is A Sin pt.2**

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

As I was gyrating my hips against Tommy I could feel his anticipation growing. Oh how he thought he was going to get lucky. But I had other things on my mind and it did not include sex with Tommy even though that would be nice. I had to make him suffer and want me even more than he has ever wanted me.

As the song came to a close I turned so I was facing Tommy. I moved so close to his face. I kissed along his jaw line up to his ear. In my most seductive voice I could find I whispered just loud enough for him to hear "someone will be getting some it just wont be you" with that I walked away leaving a shell shocked Tommy behind. I found Jason and left the club to go home.

Jason thought he was coming in and that we were going to have some fun. I was on a roll of shutting down men tonight even though I didn't want to shut down one of them. I was about to hop in the shower to get ready for bed but I didn't make it because my door bell rang. I threw on some shorts and a wife beater. I went downstairs and opened the door to find a very pissed off Tommy.

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

I figured Tommy would come and see me tonight but I never thought he would look this piss. I need to keep my head even though he looks so damn hot when he is mad which is doing nothing to help me stay away from him. He barges in to my house and next thing I know I am trapped between him and the wall.

**Tommy's POV**

After I hear Jude say in my ear "someone will be getting some it just won't be you" I wanted to go after her and lock her in a room. Jude is mine and only mine so no one but me can have her. I walk up to Sadie and drag her out the club. She complains the whole way to the car but my mind is only on Jude and how I need to stop her from doing what she said she was going to do.

"Tommy why the hell are we leaving" Sadie's voice finally breaks through my thoughts.

"Because I have somewhere I need to go" why the hell do I have to be so stupid sometimes?

"I saw you with Jude. I told you that you are to have nothing to do with her Tommy" I just roll my eyes. She constantly makes these idol threats against Jude but I know Jude will be able to take care of herself.

"Sadie just mind your own damn business" the rest of the ride is in silence which I am thankful for.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

After Sadie gets out of my car I turn around and speed towards Jude's house. I have to stop her and Jason. There is no way I will allow Jason and Jude to have sex together. I am speeding waiting for a cop to pull me over but it still wouldn't stop me. I am a man on a mission.

I get to Jude's house in record time. I hurry up and turn my car off. I ring her doorbell waiting for Jude to answer the door. She is a little slow getting to the door. I hope I am not too late. She finally answers it and she is only in a wife beater and shorts. My anger gets the best of me because I have her pinned between a wall and myself.

**Sadie's POV**

I watch as Jude dances seductively against Tommy. I know that this is one of her plans on winning him back but she won't win. I will allow her to have her little fun but there is no way in hell I am going to let her win this war. I see her lean in close to Tommy and whisper something in his ear. Whatever she said to him has Tommy pissed. I watch as Jude drags Jason out the club.

I can't believe she is here with him. Jason my ex out of all people and Tommy's brother. There was a time when I truly loved Jason and it sucks that she is using him to get back at us. I know she is hurting but to use him is so beneath her. Oh well I have the man I want right now.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard._

I get pulled out my thoughts because Tommy is pulling me out the club. I try to ask him why but he is ignoring me. When we get into the car I try to get his attention once again.

"Tommy why the hell are we leaving" he looks at me which means I finally broke through his thoughts.

"Because I have somewhere I need to go" meaning he is going to go see Jude.

"I saw you with Jude. I told you that you are to have nothing to do with her Tommy" I see him rolling his eyes which just make me more determined to put my plan into motion.

"Sadie just mind your own damn business" I leave it at that.

We make it to my house so I get out the car. I watch him take off down my driveway and make his way to Jude's house. I will allow him to have his little bit of fun because after I tell him what I have to tell him he will never see Jude again. I walk in my house with a smile on my face. I win Jude like always. You know what I think I will just go ahead and tell them both the good news now.

**Jude's POV**

I can see that Tommy is struggling to keep himself in order. I decide to break the tension.

"Tommy what are doing here?" I knew why he was here but hey.

"I came to stop you from having sex with Jason" his grip on me tightens at the mention of Jason.

"Tommy do you really think I would have sex with Jason" I roll my eyes and push him away from me. He backs up some but still keeps me in between him and the wall.

"Jude I know things between us have been bad but please don't get with Jason" pleading with me wow.

"Tommy who I get with is non of your business" now my anger is starting to surface.

"Jude it is. You are my girl" what the hell!

"Tommy I am no longer your girl. You lost me when you decided to go and fuck my sister" I push him completely away from me this time. He starts to pace back and forth. I watch him with an irritated expression on my face. I mean who the hell he thinks he is to try and claim me as his own.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Look Jude I know that things are tense right now especially with me and Sadie. Jude I love you and I will always love you. I am planning on breaking this up with Sadie and I don't care what the hell happens as long as I am with you" he starts to step closer to me but I am not ready to let him in yet.

"Tommy things with us aren't going to go back to the way they were. Sadie will make sure of that. I love you too but I can't be with you while you are still with Sadie" I know that I will give in soon but right now I want to know if he is serious.

"Jude I don't care. I need you I want you" next thing I know his lips are on mine. He is kissing me with so much passion and eagerness. All my defenses breakdown and I completely give into Tommy. His hands start to explore my body as if he needs to rememorize himself with it. I feel his tongue wanting to invade my mouth and I allow him.

_Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

My shirt was being lifted off my body. I can feel his hands roaming my body and god how much I have missed his hands on me. His mouth takes one of my nipples into his mouth. My back arches in pleasure and demands more attention. My hands went instinctively to his shirt to pull it off of him. I allow my hands to roam his nice chiseled body.

I can feel his anticipation growing in his pants and I can feel my need growing more. In the distance I can hear a car pulling up and someone getting out. My front door opens and I can hear someone walking but I am too lost in Tommy to really pay close attention. A throat is cleared which breaks Tommy and I apart from one another. When we break apart we both see Sadie standing there with a smirk on her face.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

"What the hell are you doing here Sadie?" I pick up my shirt and put it back on.

"I knew Tommy was here so I wanted to tell you both the good news" I see Tommy getting irritated.

"What news Sadie?" Tommy decides to get her to hurry up. I know he wants to get back to what we doing.

"Well Tommy I am pregnant and it's your baby" I feel my heart sink to the bottom and I see Tommy's face drop. I don't even say anything I just make my way to my room. I need alone time and time to process this new development.

She is pregnant how. I mean I know how but why didn't Tommy use protection. What the hell was going through his damn mind? I can't believe he is going to have a baby with that slut. I mean is someone just trying to make sure we don't get together. I don't know what to do now.

Tommy's POV

"Well Tommy I am pregnant and it's your baby" that just keeps running over and over in my mind. How can that be possible? I mean we used protection every single time because I wanted to make sure this never happened but it ended up happening anyways. Now what the hell should I do? I mean I can't just think right now. What is going to happen with Jude?

I watch Jude slowly make her way upstairs to her room. I can tell that her heart is broken and it is my fault. I don't even look at Sadie as I make my way to my car. I had to get out of there I needed someone to talk to. I needed to discuss this with Jesse even though I know she is not going to be happy.

**Sadie's POV**

I watch my darling sister's heart break into a million pieces. I will say that my plan was a success. I know that this will get her off my man for a while. She slowly makes her way upstairs and it took all my strength not to laugh at her. I watch Tommy as his face fell. He is silent as he watches Jude walk away.

He just stands there silently until he makes his way out the door. Knowing him he is probably going to Jesse's house to talk to her. I just broke up whatever Jude and Tommy had left in there relationship. I told Jude I would win and so far its looking like I will win.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

SONG IS THATS WHAT YOU GET BY PARAMORE.....


	6. What Happens Now

**Ch: 4 What Happens Now**

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
That I sometimes cry  
If I could pretend that I'm asleep  
When my tears start to fall  
I peek out from behind these walls  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows no_

**Jude's POV**

What do I do now? I ended up having a restless night of sleep. I check my phone and I had several missed calls from Jesse and Kwest. Obviously they knew the news. I didn't have the strength to talk to them or maybe it was just that I didn't want to. I get up and head for the shower. I let the hot water run over my body releasing the stress that I had acquire.

I can hear my phone in the distance going off constantly but I don't make any attempt to answer it. I get out the shower and wrap a towel around my body. For the first time I let my guard down and let my emotions take over me. I curl up in my bed and let the tears betray me. They fall down my face and all I feel is my heart breaking into a million pieces. Tommy just hurt me in the worst possible way.

**Tommy's POV**

After I left Jude's place I made my way to Jesse's place. I didn't know what to do or to say I mean what is left to do when the girl you loved is out of your reach for good. Sadie knows how to ruin people lives and I am all to willing to just except it. And now with Sadie saying she is pregnant there is no way in hell Jude is going to accept me back into her life. How do I even begin to get her to forgive me?

_Nobody likes  
Nobody likes to lose their inner voice  
The one I used to hear before my life  
Made a choice  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows  
No_

I make it to Jesse's place and I don't even bother to turn off my car I just get out and run to her door. I start to bang on it waiting for her to finally come and answer it. When she finally does I push myself into the house and start to pace. I see her close the door and waits for me to tell her what is going on now. I take a deep breathe and prepare myself to tell her how my life has taken a tragic turn for the worst.

"Sadie came to Jude's house while Jude and I were tied up. She laid a big bomb shell on us and I don't think Jude is ever going to forgive me" I can see Jesse waiting for me to continue on but I didn't think I had the strength.

"What is it?" I take a deep breathe preparing for the big blow out.

"Sadieispregnant" I try to say it fast and together so she wouldn't hear it.

"What?" I know that she might have caught a glimpse of what I said.

"Sadie is pregnant" I waited for the big blowout that I knew was sure to follow.

I look at Jesse to see her calm demeanor in place. When she is like that I know that she is pissed beyond reason.

"Tommy what the hell was you thinking. How could you get that slut pregnant?" and here it is the big blowout.

"I didn't do it on purpose I didn't even want that to happen. I love Jude" I see a vase being flown at my head. I ducked just in time.

"If you loved Jude then you would have kept your dick in your pants you ass. Ugh I can't even talk to you right now. Get the fuck out of my house NOW" damn I have really fucked up this time.

_Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
I think nobody knows no  
I said nobody knows  
Nobody cares_

"Jesse I really need your help" I need to learn to just leave when I feel unwelcome. More glass vases started to fly at my head. I ducked every single one of them.

"No I am not helping you. This is your mistake so now you have to deal with the consequences. I hope Jude never forgives you. I hope she makes you pay and I hope she makes you pay. Now leave my house before I find something sharp to throw at you and this time I will make sure it hits you" I took her warning seriously and I left. I was alone on this. I lost the one person who could help me. Great.

I get in my car and drive off. I just drive not knowing where I was going I just drove. I ended up at a bar which was not one of my most brilliant ideas. I went in and drank away my problems. I was there for 2 hours and I was wasted beyond anything. I couldn't walk in a straight line to save my life. There was no way in hell I could drive. I called the only person who would talk to me even though I didn't want to see her. Sadie came to get me in record time. God how much I hated to look at her.

**Jude's POV**

I didn't know it but I ended up falling asleep. I awoke at 8pm. I checked my phone and saw that I had a lot of missed calls. I knew Jesse and Kwest were worried about me but I didn't want to talk about it at the moment. I decided to stop with the pity party and got dressed. I was going to go out and have some fun tonight. I dressed in one of my skimpiest outfits I could find. I didn't my makeup so it looked flawless and my hair looked oh so sexy. I called Jason to see if he wanted to have some fun tonight because I was in the mood to be a bad girl.

_It's win or lose not how you play the game  
And the road to darkness has a way  
Of always knowing my name  
But I think nobody knows  
No no  
Nobody knows no no no no_

He agreed to have some fun with me. We went to a club and the first thing I did was drag him over to the bar. We got us some drinks. I decided to do shots and I was downing them by the minute. When I had my fill for the moment I led him to the dance floor. I pretty much had sex with him on the dance floor. I was dancing so close to me that you would need a something to pry us apart. I had to feel wanted I had to just feel something besides pain, anger, and desperation.

When I was done with the dancing I went back to the bar. I was plastered and I knew that I was going to do something oh so stupid and I was oh so right. I had Jason take me home and well he wasn't leaving not because he didn't want to but because I didn't want him too. He helped me forget all about Tommy and Sadie more than one time that night. When I awoke the next night I was sore as hell and I had a major hangover. I noticed that Jason was no where in site and I was not complaining. I got up took some aspirin and decided to take a hot shower.

When I got dress I went downstairs to see Jesse and Kwest sitting on my couch. I sighed because I knew it was time for us to have a talk one that I so did not want to have right now because I was not in the mood.

"I am not in the mood to talk about it" I sat down next to them even though I knew they were going to talk about it.

"Bullshit you know we are going to talk about it regardless. So what happened?" I knew it was pointless to prolong the talk. I told them what happened starting from the club to last nights events.

"Do you feel better?" I thought about that for a moment before I replied.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I am not going to keep allowing Tommy in only to get him pulled away from me by that bitch. So I am going to show Tommy what he is missing out on. He will be begging for me to take him back but he is going to have to work and I mean work. I am not going to give in that fast either. So say goodbye to this Jude and get ready to say hello to a new and improved Jude. Starting Tuesday there will be a new Jude. Now if you will excuse me I have some shopping to do" I left them with stunned looks on their face. This time I am not backing down I will do whatever it takes to get Tommy to see me and only me.

_Baby  
Oh the secret's safe with me  
There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be  
And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone  
Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown  
And I've lost my way back home  
And oh no no no no  
Nobody knows  
No no no no no no_

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up with a horrible hangover. I hear Sadie come in with a glass of water and some aspirin. I took them and hoped she would leave me in peace but of course I would not get to be so unlucky. She sits on my bed and tries to move closer to me as I try to scoot farther away from her.

"What do you want Sadie?" I was not in the mood for this today.

"Well I thought we could talk about the baby" oh the one thing I was trying so hard to forget.

"What about it?" I can hear he sigh.

"Tommy I am pregnant whether you like it or not and we have to deal with it" great.

"Well first thing first. We are going to go to the doctors and get a real test done to see if you are truly pregnant then we will go from there" the most logical plan I think.

"Fine if that is what you want then that's what we will do. I will make an appointment" oh no.

"No I will make it for you because truth be told I don't trust you" I heard her sigh and get up to leave. I was happy that she finally left me to be in peace and I was grateful for that.

Tuesday finally came and I was partially happy and partially scared shitless. Today was Jude's first day back from being suspended. A part of me wanted to see her and tell her how much I miss her and to apologize. I was walking to my locker to get my stuff for my first class and that was when I saw her I saw my Jude and so did every other guy. I didn't like the way they were looking at her but I could see why. She had on a shirt that cut so low that she was showing off to much cleavage for my liking and the skirt she was wearing was way to short.

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
I'll wake up and start all over again  
When everybody else is gone  
No no no_

**Jude's POV**

I woke up this morning actually excited about going to school. And that is saying something because I always tried to avoid that place. I hopped in the shower and got ready for school. I decided to put on a skirt and a low cut shirt. All the guys were going to drool all over me and I could not wait to see the look on Tommy's face when he sees me. I put on my makeup and let my hair lay long in loose curls. When I am happy with the way I look I go out to meet Kwest. I hop in his car to see his eyes taking in my outfit.

"Damn baby girl you are looking smoking hot. You will be having Tommy eating out of the palm of your hand very soon along as with every guy there also. Are you sure you want to do this?" I thought about what I had planned and I was sure.

"I am sure" we made our way to school. And as I predicted all eyes was turned to me. Normally I was in less revealing clothes and that was always because I had Tommy and didn't need to impress but now it was time to be seen.

I walked down the hallway as if I owned the place. All the guys' eyes were glued to my chest and ass. I was so not complaining. I could see the envy radiating off the girls. I see a fuming Sadie and it took a lot to keep me from cracking up. The next person I see is Tommy and he looks at me like he wants to find the nearest closet and have his way with me. But then he notices how all the other guys were looking at me and his face turned into anger. I smirked and continued my journey to my first class.

_Nobody knows  
Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart  
The way I do when I'm lying in the dark  
And the world is asleep  
I think nobody knows  
Nobody knows  
Nobody knows but me  
Me  
_

I had guys constantly asking me out and wanting to date me but I declined each and every one of them. I was done with high school boys until a certain one opens his eyes and takes notice that I am the one for him. So since high school boys are off my list I decide to upgrade and find me a college man and that is what I did. I couldn't wait for school to be over because that would mean that everyone got to get a glimpse of my new man.

When the last bell rang I almost ran to the door so I could be the first one out the school. I could see him standing there next to his Porsche Carrera GT. Not only should they be envious because he looks like a supermodel but because of the car he drives. I could see the girls undressing him with their eyes and I can see the guys staring at his car. I wanted to laugh at all of their reactions. I walk up to him and pull him into a very passionate kiss. I look at the crowd and see Tommy standing there fuming. Oh how great this is going to be.

I allow him to open the door and I wait for him to get in. I look at my oh so hot college guy. I know him because his parents do business with my dad.

"So babe how was school?" yep a college boy that I was using.

"It was fun. I was the center of attention and it felt good" normally I hated it but it felt right and good for once.

"Good so I am going to say that the guy who was fuming on the steps is the guy we are trying to make jealous" yes he knew the plan and was fine with helping me.

"Yep and thanks for all the help Steven" he smiled that beautiful smile that he has. Even though I am using him I planned on using him to the fullest capacity. Even to fulfill my needs that I would normally have Tommy for.

**The Song Is Nobody Knows By Pink....**


	7. The Big Reveal

**Ch. 5: The Big Reveal**

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone  
So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

**Tommy's POV**

It has been a week since I saw Jude in that uncompromising position and it has been a week of seeing that guy pick her up from school. I hate that he gets to have his hands all over my girl. It should be me but I fucked it all up and now she won't talk to me. I guess I can't say that I don't blame her. If I was her I wouldn't talk to me either.

Today is also the day I find out if Sadie is pregnant or not. We are sitting in the waiting room right now and I am scared shitless right now. I mean what if she is. What the hell am I suppose to do with a kid? I mean I am just a kid myself and my life is so fucked up that a kid would just complicate it even more.

Sitting here waiting to hear her name be called is killing me and I mean that literally. Finally the nurse comes in and calls Sadie's name. She gets up and walks straight to the nurse while I am slower at getting up. If she really is what does that mean for Jude and I. The nurse tells us to wait and the doctor would be in soon. I sit in a chair as I wait for the doctor to come.

The doctor enters the room ten minutes later. He instructs Sadie to do something but I am so lost thinking about Jude and how she was suppose to be the one here. She is supposed to be the one I marry and get pregnant. Not Sadie. When did my life become this complicated. I get knocked out my thoughts when I hear the door open and close. I give Sadie a confused look. She tells me that the doctor went to take the sample to get it tested. He is going to get us the results quickly.

Oh god my heart is pumping so fast that I am afraid it's going to pop out my chest. Waiting to hear some results from a doctor is not fun. I don't see how people do this on a daily basis. I would die from a heart attack or something. Finally after sitting for an hour the doctor reenters the room. I am not sure if I want to hear the results. I take a deep breathe and brace myself for the answer which I am thinking its going to say she is not pregnant.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

**Jude's POV**

It has been a week and the tension between Tommy and I is still as thick as ever. Well actually I think it's thicker and I have no clue why. Oh well. Things with Steven and I have been well there is only one word to describe it awesome. I mean yea he is not as great as Tommy but he is still wow. He has been picking me up everyday from school and we would hang in public places especially ones I knew Tommy and Sadie would be at.

I also know that today they are going to go see if she-devil is really pregnant. I think she is faking it but if she is my money is on that it's by another guy. I mean I know Tommy make mistakes and screws up and well can be dumb sometimes but I know he would not get her pregnant. Or at least I don't think he would. Oh well it's not my problem right now.

I know I say I don't care but I am anxious to know is she is or if she is not. I even cancelled my plans with Steven today because I couldn't concentrate on anything else. Damn it they have taken over my free time with all this baby stuff. I mean it was supposed to be me getting pregnant by Tommy not freakin Sadie.

What if she is pregnant? I mean is that really the end of Tommy and me. I mean no it can't be the end I mean we were meant to be it was always meant to be us. Ugh I really hate Sadie right now. She always had to have whatever I had especially when it came to guys. I can't help it if the hotter guys fell for me.

She was always jealous of my relationship with Tommy. She tried to get to him first but Tommy wanted me and to be honest I always was happy about that. I mean I beat perfect Sadie. Who wouldn't be happy about that? Ugh I need to take my mind off of them. I decide that a nice hot bath will help take my mind off of them.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

**Tommy's POV**

The doctor's words are playing over and over in my head. Congratulations you are pregnant. How the hell did that happen I mean I just I really don't know I for once am speechless. We leave the building and I speed all the way to her house. I drop her off cause I need sometime to myself so I could think about my next move. Once she is out my car I take off to the park for a nice long walk.

I get out my car and start on my walk. Hopefully this walk will help me clear my head and think straight. Maybe if I did this earlier I wouldn't be in this predicament right now. I mean I can't just leave Sadie and that be that. I mean she is carrying my child so I have to support her. But I can't just forget about Jude. Jude is my true love.

I am so screwed. I mean if I choose Sadie then I am hurting Jude and if I choose Sadie then I am leaving my child without a father. Ugh this is so complicated and is causing me to think to damn much. I just can't choose I just can't. My heart is telling me to go one way and my head is telling me to go another way. But I do know one thing I have to do I have to tell Jude. And this trip is one I am not looking forward to.

_Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared  
So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fucking fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life_

I get to her house and I am dreading this. I get out my car and walk as slow as humanly possible to the front door. I ring the doorbell instead of going straight in. hoping to prolong the conversation as much as possible. But to my liking she answers the door quicker than I wanted her too. And what she is wearing right now is not helping either. She is in nothing but her towel. All thoughts go straight out the window and my instincts take over.

**Jude's POV**

I was just finishing my bath when I hear the doorbell ring. I grab a towel and throw it on making sure it is covering my whole body. I make my way to the door and open it. Oh to my surprise guess who is at my door. Its none other that the infamous Tommy Quincy oh so great. I can see that he came here for a purpose but as soon as he saw me in nothing but a towel his mind went to one thing and one thing only.

He pulls me inside closes the door and attacks my lips with his own. God, how much I have missed his lovely lips. I knew I should stop this now but my thoughts are so gone and my body starts to ache for his attention. By the time we make it to my room we are both fully aroused and fully naked.

In the process of walking to my room I managed to remove him from all of his clothing and remove my towel. He lays me on the bed and starts to pamper me with kisses. Oh how my body yearned for him called out for him to touch me to be closer to me. I needed him I had to have him. Tommy was my drug the one thing I could never say no to. It was a problem and I knew it like I knew that what we were about to do was so wrong even if it felt so right.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever_

I can fell his mouth move down my body then back up. I had to have him and I had to have him now. I could tell that he saw the want and need in my eyes cause next thing I know he enters me. This felt better than anything I have ever experienced. Tommy and I joining was the best feeling in the world and no one could make me feel that way and I mean no one.

His needs and my needs had to be met and he was determined to meet them. He starts to pump faster and faster in me keeping a nice steady rhythm. Being with Tommy was like being in paradise. He always took me higher and higher in my euphoria. He knew how to make me scream and he knew how to make me want more and more.

He kept hitting my spot making me cry out his name over and over again. I knew he loved it when I said his name like that. I knew I was close and I knew he knew because he changed his position. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could and I didn't mind. A part of me was telling me this might be the last time.

Moans and grunts filled my room as the sweat rolled all over our bodies. I was in heaven and was afraid to leave but I was close and this time I was going to come. I did and Tommy followed right behind me. He collapsed on top of me and I welcomed the weight. We lay still trying to catch our breathe. Once we were back down from our high Tommy got up and went to go find his clothes.

I grabbed some pants and a top to throw on. Once I was dressed I went to find Tommy so we could talk about what he came her to talk about with me. I found him on the couch staring into space. He was in deep thought which meant what he was about to tell me was going to kill me.

_First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known it could be so much better  
I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever_

I sat down next to him waiting for him to start talking.

"Sadie is pregnant" I stared at him. A part of me knew this was coming but a part of me was not ready to accept it. I masked all my emotions. "Say something Jude."

"What the hell do you want me to say Tommy? Congratulations on having a baby with my bitch sister" rage was taking over me and I welcomed it.

"Jude I ugh I don't know. I do know that I lo" I didn't let him finish I couldn't let him finish. I didn't want to hear those words I couldn't hear those words. I knew that if I did all my defenses would come down and that would not be a good thing to witness.

"Tommy what we just did was our way of saying goodbye. I hope you and Sadie have a great life together with your kid" I nearly choked on the end.

"Jude will you" I hold up my hand to stop him.

"Tommy I think it would be better if you just left" I didn't give him time to respond as I was already walking away. Now my life has officially ended.

**Tommy's POV**

I just finished having sex with Jude. The best sex ever but now I have to tell her. I get up from on top of Jude and go to find my clothes. I find them thrown all over the floor by the stairs. I quickly get dress then go to sit on the couch as I wait for Jude. As I am waiting for her I think about what I want to do. But I knew I made up my mind. I wanted Jude and I had to have Jude. I would still be there for the baby but I knew I couldn't live without Jude.

_And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared_

I hear Jude come down the stairs and sit next to me. I was ready to tell her that I wanted her and only her but first I had to tell her what I originally came over here to tell her.

"Sadie is pregnant" I could see the hurt and pain flash in her eyes. She might be able to mask her feeling from others but she never could fool me. "Say something Jude." I had to get her to talk to me.

"What the hell do you want me to say Tommy? Congratulations on having a baby with my bitch sister" this so is not going good for me.

"Jude I ugh I don't know. I do know that I lo" I didn't get to finish telling her that I wanted her not Sadie but she cut me off.

"Tommy what we just did was our way of saying goodbye. I hope you and Sadie have a great life together with your kid" wait what no how could she no I have to get her to see.

"Jude will you" damn it she cut me off again.

"Tommy I think it would be better if you just left" that was it she got up and left.

I watched as my life my world just walked away from me. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. What was I going to do now? The one woman I loved and cared for just walked out of my life and it was probably for good. I wanted her and now she is to far gone. How do I get her back? Can I ever get her back? I stare at her disappearing figure hoping wishing she would turn around but she never did.

I slowly get up and walk to my car. I start the car and drive slowly to my hell. If it wasn't for my stupidity I wouldn't be in this mess right now. As soon as those words left his mouth that she was pregnant I felt my whole world fall apart. And now that Jude is gone from my life I have no other way to describe the pain and anger that I feel.

I arrive at the house and am afraid to even go into it. A part of me is still feeling the after effects of Jude just walking away from me. I mean she didn't even give me a chance to explain or tell her that I wanted her and only her. She just up and walked away. I want to go back and make her listen but then again I don't want to scare her off even more.

I get home to see Sadie on the computer. I walk up closer to her to see what she is doing. And to my no so surprised eyes she is buying baby stuff on line. I roll my eyes and make my way to my room. Once I am in there I flop down on my bed. The events that just took place between Jude and I keep replaying in my mind.

I smile as I remember making her scream out my name more than once. It was a great feeling every time after we have sex. She is the only woman that has ever made me scream out in pleasure. With everyone else it was just sex but with Jude is was way better. I have to get her back I have to get her to believe that she is the one I want. But how in the hell am I going to get her to believe that.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all  
I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever_

**Jude's POV**

I had to walk away I just had to. If I was to stay behind I knew I would fall and I was not ready to fall. I love Tommy that's why I had to let him go. He needs to be there for his child and I knew that he would leave for me in a heartbeat. I knew that's what he was about to do but I walked away. It's what's for the best. I did the right thing right. I think I did. But if I did why do I feel like shit.

I feel lost and confused. I just lost a big part of me and I really don't know what to do anymore. I guess saying goodbye for good will do us both some good. But I do plan on making Sadie pay though for ruining my life. Even though I just helped Sadie gets what she wanted, by finally saying goodbye to Tommy. I lie in my bed and just close my eyes hoping the pain will just go away.

**The song is Gone Forever by Three Days Grace…..**


	8. Death By Love pt1

**Ch.6: ****Death By Love pt.1**

_Sittin here alone  
I'm lookin back on where I've roamed  
And laughin, oh how I swore  
I'd win and not get burned.  
Left my family, left my home  
I worked my fingers to the bone  
And there was not a stone  
I did not leave unturned_

As I sit here watching my world come crashing down around me I still picture that day in my head. The day Jude turned away from me and walked away. It had been a 2 months since that dreadful day. I am happy that we finally get a break from school. Thank you for the Thanksgiving break. Everyone at school knows that Sadie is pregnant and that Jude and I are well words can't really explain what we are.

She barely acknowledges me anymore in the halls and my sister won't talk to me either. I am an outsider looking in at the life I use to have the life I want to have again. I miss the fun Jude and I use to have hanging together and hanging with our friends. Today my sister was having a big party for her birthday. I literally had to beg her to allow me to celebrate it with her. I mean we always celebrate our birthdays together.

I had to promise not to let Sadie come with me which I was happy to oblige. I made it to the party as it was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, talking, and acting a fool. I saw Jude talking to Kwest. They were laughing and having fun. I wanted to go up to her and tell her the truth but was to chicken to do it. I knew I had to but I just couldn't.

"You know staring at her won't bring her back to you" I turn to see Darius standing there.

"I know but I am too scared that she will reject me again" I turn back to look at Jude.

"Sometimes you have to take the risk. I took a risk in dating your sister and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now. I suggest you figure out if Jude is worth the risk" he walks away as I ponder on that thought. Is she worth the risk of my getting rejected from her? Of course she is.

I go over to her and grab her by the arm. I lead her to a vacant room so we could talk.

"Listen Jude I know that things haven't been great between us but you have to hear this" I take a deep breathe.

"Look Tommy I" but this time I cut her off. I am going to say what I have to say.

"Jude I love you and you are the only one I want. Yes Sadie is pregnant but to be honest I don't think the baby is mine. I want you Jude I can't live without you in my life. If the baby is mine then I will deal with it but Jude I want you by my side for everything" I can see her eyes glistening with tears but I knew she would not let them fall.

"Tommy I can't I don't know what to say" I can see her at a lost for words.

"Jude just say you will be with me" I need her I have to have her.

"Tommy I can't I am so sorry but you are Sadie's now. I no longer have claim over you" she kisses me on the cheek and walks out to rejoin the party. I stay in the room a little longer so I could process what just happened. I didn't even notice the girl that walked in.

_And I was having a good time  
Oh, Roll On, roll on, roller coaster  
We're one day older  
and one step closer.  
Roll on, there's mountains to climb  
Roll on, were on borrowed time.  
So roll on, roll on rollercoaster,  
Roll on tonight_

**Jude's POV**

I just broke his heart again but it was the right decision right. I find my way back to Kwest who had a look that I knew he wanted me to spill. We go out to the backyard so we could talk without having to yell. Once outside I tell him what Tommy said to me.

"So now I don't know what to do" I really was confused.

"Jude, how do you feel about Tommy?" I knew that answer.

"I love him with all my heart" I did I really did.

"Then what is holding you back and don't say it's Sadie and the baby because that's bull. What has you so scared Jude that you are willing to let Sadie win?" that was the thing I don't know.

"Kwest I don't know. I guess I am scared that if something else like this happens Tommy won't come back to me. I mean it didn't take Sadie much to get him" that thought scared me to death.

"Jude love is complicated and how I see it there is nothing that should be holding you back from going and getting Tommy. He is trying to make things right and I think you should give him a second chance. You both need this second chance" oh mister words of wisdom. I knew there was a reason why I loved Kwest.

"You are right. Maybe I should take this opportunity and work things out with Tommy" I give Kwest a kiss on the cheek before I go to find Tommy.

I searched the party for him but I didn't see him anywhere so I decided to see if he was still in the room he pulled me into. When I got in there what I saw was not what I wanted to see. I saw Tommy and a half naked girl about to do the unthinkable. I clear my throat which makes Tommy throw the girl off him. He starts to fix his clothes and tries to come towards me but I hold my hand up.

"I came to tell you that I wanted you and that I loved you but now I can see you meant nothing that you said to me earlier. I am going to leave so you can go back to partying with your mystery girl" I take off before he could say anything. I grab my stuff and leave the party before anyone could stop me because I knew if they did I would have a breakdown.

_Money and success  
I don't complain about the stress  
I wanted this and now its here  
So I don't bitch.  
And I swear that time's a trick  
It disappears oh so quick  
Man I was just 16,  
Now I'm staring at 36.  
But I'm still having a good time! (Good time!)_

**Tommy's POV**

Fuck! I screwed up again. I just had to start something with damn I don't even know here name. Jude was going to take me but she had to walk in and see that. I have to go and get her back. I walk out the room to be met by Kwest. He pushes me back into the room and tells the girl to leave.

"What the fuck is your problem? You say you want Jude but all your actions say otherwise. She is so in love with you that makes me really wonder why" I knew he was pissed and I know I deserve it.

"What just happened was a mistake? I love Jude and I want her in my life. I screwed up I know it but now is not the time I have to get her back man" he looked at me as if he was thinking if he should help me or not.

"She just left and knowing her she is on her way home. Go get her oh and Tommy don't screw it up" I thanked him as I ran out the door and hopped in my car.

I make my way to Jude's house and as I was pulling up she was getting out of her car. I made it in good time. I jump out my car and run up to her.

"Jude please let me explain" I had to get her to listen to me. That's when I notice she wasn't just getting out of her car she was putting stuff in her car.

"Tommy there is nothing to explain" I looked at the luggage and felt my heart breaking.

"You're leaving?" I barely got it out without choking.

"I have to get away Tommy and clear my head" she can't leave.

"What about us?" I need to know.

"There is no us Tommy not anymore and me leaving will give me time to think" I really am losing her.

"Jude please we can work through this just don't leave" she gave me a sad smile.

"Its not goodbye forever Tommy I will be back I just need to get away for a while and think about us about everything. I do still have school" she got in her car and took off down the road. I just stood there and watched my life drive away.

_Oh, Roll On, roll on, roller coaster  
We're one day older  
and one step closer.  
Roll on, there's mountains to climb  
Roll on, were on borrowed time.  
So roll on, roll on rollercoaster,  
Roll on tonight_

I was numb and there was nothing I could do about it. I would give her space I just hope she comes back. I get in my car and drive home.

**Jude's POV**

I had to do this I had to get away so I could think. Too much has been going on for me to process. I knew I loved Tommy with my whole heart but with all the crap we have been through I just had to get away. I knew this would kill him just as much as it is killing me. I watched him get smaller and smaller as I continued to drive.

I would be back in due time. I just didn't know when that would be. I guess it just depend on long it takes me to get over him. I just hope that when I finally am able to face him we can be friends. I need him in my life. Well the way I need him I couldn't get from him at the moment maybe someday down the line we can get back what we use to have.

I knew my destination even if no one else knew it. This is what I had to do even though everyone is going to hate me for not telling. The peace and quiet will help me think.

**Song I used is Roll On by Kid Rock......**


	9. Death By Love pt2

**Ch. 6: ****Death By Love pt.2**

_I'm not sober all the time  
You bring me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you_

**Tommy's POV**

I had to go to Jude I had to make her see reasoning. I know I have fucked up in the past but she can't keep holding that against me. I want to start over with her. Create a new beginning for us. But first thing first I have to find where she is.

I go to the first place I could think of and that was to see Darius. I knocked on the door hoping Jesse didn't answer and my prayers were answered. Darius opened the door and allowed me to enter. I searched around and didn't see Jesse anywhere.

"She is not here. Is there something you want cause I am due at the Jude's house?" I looked at him finally.

"Yea I need to know where Jude is. She left and I need to go get her back" he had a look that I couldn't quite figure out.

"Tommy I don't think you want to find her" why not just yesterday at the party he was encouraging me to go after her.

"Darius I have to know I have to make things right" he sighed and wrote down an address.

"If you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you" he walked out the house.

I thought about his last statement but decided to just forget it. I had a girl to win back. I went back to the house and packed a bag then I was off to go get my girl.

**Jude's POV**

I decided on going to the house my dad owns in the states. I needed to get away from Tommy and being here was far enough away. I decided not to go alone I decided to bring Steven with me. He had a break from school so he decided to tag along. I didn't complain because I knew I was going to need some form of entertainment.

When we got to the house I decided to crash. I was tired from the long journey. I had an interesting dream that night.

"_Mrs. Quincy are you ready to go?" I looked at Tommy and gave him a seductive look._

"_Tommy how about we stay in tonight" he walked closer to me._

"_I like your idea better Jude" his lips were attacking mine in an instant. He hoisted me up so my legs wrapped around his midsection._

_He walked us to our bedroom and threw me on the bed. He closed the door and then was back on top of me. His kisses started to wander lower on my body. I could feel the heat between my legs build up. I needed him so badly._

_He removed my top and bra. Once my breasts were free he assaulted them with his mouth. My back arched from the pleasure I was receiving. I removed his shirt and flipped us over. I started to plant kisses on his chest and moved down to his pants. I removed his pants along with his boxers. I could see that he was aroused._

_I got down and started to stroke the member of his shaft. He threw his head back so I took him into my mouth. I could feel him tangle his hands in my hair as he thrust in my mouth. I keep going as I felt his so close. I allowed him to come into my mouth._

_Once he composed himself he lifted me off the floor and threw me back onto the bed. He removed me of my pants and underwear. I could feel his hot breathe on my center. I felt his tongue invade me in my private areas. He worked his magic. _

_I felt my self come so close as he stuck in a finger. He kept going as pleasure after pleasure rolled off of me. I came screaming his name. He licked up all my juices. I came down from my high as I could feel him crawl back on top of me._

_Here we were both fully naked and both needing each other greatly. He whispered "I love you" in my ear before he entered me. Our bodies being joined was heaven to me. No one else compared to Tommy and I mean no one. He took me places no one has ever dared to go._

_His thrusts were deep and he moved in the perfect rhythm. Every time I came close he would switch angles. I knew he wanted this to last and for us both to come at the same time. I listened to quietness. All I heard was our pants and moans coming from both our mouths. We both came at the same time screaming each others name. I wondered if the people in China heard us because we were loud._

I woke up instantly feeling hot and wet between the legs. Damn that dream left me hot and horny. I walked out my room to see if Steven was still up. I needed someone to relieve me of my torture.

I walked into his room and found him lying on his bed in only his boxers. I practically jumped on him. "I need you know." It didn't take much begging or anything. He was happy to oblige. He flipped us over and stripped us of all our clothing. He entered me and we were at it.

When we were done I noticed no condom was used and he noticed it as well. Oh god what have I done. That sentence was on repeat in my head.

"Jude I don't know what to say. You came in and yea" shit I cant end up like my sister.

"Its ok we will deal if the time comes" what the hell Jude no you wont.

"Ok if that's what you want" he never was one to worry to much about things.

I grab my clothes and go back to my room. I didn't bother getting redressed I just flopped down on my bed. What if I do end up pregnant? How will Tommy react to this? Why do I even care? Oh yea because I love him. I sigh and close my eyes wishing for a dreamless sleep to come.

_I must be running out of luck  
Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck  
And now I've had it up to here  
I don't, I don't want you_

**Tommy's POV**

I had to stay overnight at a hotel which put me a little behind schedule but not by much. I was a determined man on a mission. I still thought about Darius last words. "If you get hurt don't say I didn't warn you". Why would I get hurt? I mean its not like she had enough time to meet a new guy. Right?

Or did someone go with her? No when she left she was all alone. But there has to be something I am missing but I can't put my finger on what it is. I pondered on it for the remainder of the drive. I finally made it to my destination.

I get out the car and head for the door. I ring the bell and wait for someone to answer it. The door opens and I was not expecting him to answer it. I mean I thought a maid or Jude would answer but not her college guy.

"Yea" he broke me out of my thoughts.

"Is Jude here?" I wanted to punch him as thoughts of them doing who knows what pops into my head.

"Yea hold on" he walked deeper into the house and called for Jude. I let myself in as I waited for her to appear. She appeared a few minutes later shocked to see me.

"Tommy how did you find me" I take in her appearance and she looks shocked but I could also tell she was hiding something.

"I have my ways. Jude we really need to talk" I can see her pulling away from me.

"Right now is not a good time" she really was hiding something from me.

"Jude its really important" she was about to say something but her college guy interrupted.

"Jude are you ready to go" she looked between us.

"Jude we really need to talk things out" she looked torn like she didn't know what to do.

"Ugh I cant do this right now with either of you" she walked past me and out the door. I watched her get into her car and take off. I turned my attention back to the guy.

"Why can't you just give her the space she wants?" if she wanted space why is he here.

"Why are you here?" I needed to know why he got to tag along.

"She wanted me here. But you being here isn't helping the situation" he walked to another section of the house. I was confused. She says she wants space but brings him. Or was it that she only wanted space from me.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you_

I went back to my car and went to find a place to crash. Once I got a room I decided to try and see if I could find Jude. We had to talk things out and I needed to know where we stand. I had to know if I still had a chance. I drove to the mostly likely spot she would be at and like I predicted she was at the beach.

I walked over to her and sat next to her. She didn't look up or anything but I know she knew it was me.

"Jude what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I looked at her as she stared out into the water.

"I messed up Tommy" what did she do?

"What happened Jude?" I already know I am not going to like what she says.

"I slept with Steven last night and well no condom was used" what the hell.

"Jude how could you do this to me?" I knew I shouldn't be losing my temper but I couldn't help it.

"Don't Jude how could you do this to me Tommy you were the one who broke my heart first remember" great now she was pissed.

"So what was this payback?" that sounded so wrong.

"No Tommy. Believe it or not I didn't do it to hurt you" I saw the fear, anger, and sadness in her features.

"So if you end up being you know what are you going to do about it" I needed to know.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know" this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Where does this leave us?" did I even still have a shot.

"I have no answer" with that she stood up and walked away.

That was the final straw. I had to let go for good this time. If I didn't let go now I was going to be more devastated later on. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Are we ever destined to get back what we once had or is this the end of us? Jude was my life. Wait did I just say _was_. Maybe it is time for me to let go of her but I don't want to. In my heart I know we are destined to be together but everything else see differently.

I got up and headed to my car. I got in and went to my room. My mind was working a mile a minute. I tried to sort out my thoughts but nothing was fitting together. My phone rang in the distance. I knew it was Sadie. Is Sadie the one I am suppose to be with now?

No of course not Tommy, you love Jude not Sadie. I get my ass out of bed and make a stop before I head to Jude's again. This time I was not going to allow her to get away. I was going to take a drastic step one she's not going to see coming.

**Jude's POV**

I replay my conversation over and over in my head. Tommy just blew up at me but I guess I can see why. If I was him I would have done the same thing. I get to the house and flop right on the couch. My life was such a mess and I didn't know how to fix it. How do I even begin to fix it? Steven walks in and sits next to me.

"Jude you need to go after him" I looked at him shocked. "Jude I know you love him I can see it in your eyes every time you look at him. I can also see that this space between the two of you is killing you both. Put the pain and heartache behind and start over fresh. You both needed it and deserve it" wow he was a man of reason.

"But what if I am you know" I needed to know.

"If you are we will figure something out but Jude don't let him slip away. True to love doesn't come very often" I thought about his words.

"But what if I have already ruined that chance" I was afraid of that.

"Jude if he truly loves you like I know he does then he will keep fighting for you. You are a smart, beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you. You have a lot to offer a guy and I have a feeling Tommy is not one to give up so easily" he was right.

Tommy never was one to back down so easily especially when he really wanted something. I remembered a long time ago when he first asked me out.

_When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

_Flashback_

_I was walking in the park with Sadie. We wanted to get out the house for a little while. We had started our new school a few days ago and became popular because they knew who our family was so everyone wanted to get into our good graces._

_  
On my first day of school I did notice this guy, who I later came to find out that his name was Tommy Quincy and that he was a Sophomore. I was in my Freshman year and Sadie was in her Sophomore year. He just didn't look like all the other guys. I knew he was confident and that he was someone worth loving._

_Sadie told me that she thought he was hot. Yea he was hot but I could see deeper than that. As we were walking through the park I spotted Tommy and I assume some of his friends. He spotted us and a smile appeared on his face. I talked to him a few times but nothing major happened. I mean I was fresh meat. Why would he want someone in a lower grade than him?_

"_Jude Sadie what brings you two to the park" his smile was just so contagious. I smiled back._

"_We wanted to explore a little and get out the house for a bit" I could tell Sadie was putting on all the charms. I just rolled my eyes. Tommy was staring intently at me._

"_So Jude would you like to take a walk with me?" I looked at Sadie and I could see the disappointment on her face. I nodded and followed his lead._

_We made small talk as we walked. I knew I was starting to develop feelings but I also knew I had to hide them for my sake, for Tommy's sake, and for Sadie's sake. _

"_So Jude would you like to go out?" that caught me so off guard. I started at him in shock._

"_Tommy I don't think that would be such a great idea" he looked disappointed in my answer._

"_Why?" what do I say. Think Jude._

"_Our families for one and because you are older than me" lame reasons but hey they could work._

"_One I don't care what our families say and two I am only a year older than you. Stop making excuses and let me take you out" I sighed. I knew I was going to give in and I knew he knew it too._

"_Fine" the smile he had on his face was priceless. He was genuinely happy and you know what so was I. of course when I told Sadie she nearly blew a gasket but she ended up getting over it._

_End of Flashback_

I smile at the memory. That was a great day.

"So what has you all smiling?" Steven asked me with a puzzled look.

"I was thinking about the first time Tommy asked me out. I wanted to tell him no but I came up with some lame excuses and he called me out on them" I had to laugh at myself for even saying those excuses. I am glad he say through them.

"I see you are taking a stroll down memory lane. That's good. Hopefully it will get you to realize that you need Tommy in your life as much as he needs you. Jude you and Tommy are it. You guys were made for each other" wow was all I could say.

"I get what you are saying but what if I don't know, what if things keep trying to pull us apart" I knew I was just making up excuses again but I couldn't help it.

"Jude loves not easy it is hard work. You have to work on your relationship in order to keep it going. There are always going to be obstacles but you need to learn to face them together. You can't always do it alone" if I wasn't so in love with Tommy I so would be with Steven.

_I'm not angry all the time  
You push me down at least you try  
Until we see this eye to eye  
I don't want you_

"I get what you are saying but I just don't know if I have the energy anymore" that I knew was true. I am tired of all the obstacles.

"Jude if you really love Tommy than you have all the energy in the world to fight the obstacles that stand in your way of true happiness. Don't let anything stand in the way. You have to fight for what is yours" he was to smart for his own good.

"I will think about all you said. But right now I am going to bed. I think that was enough emotional talk for the day" I got up and pulled Steven with me. I gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome Jude. Anytime you need a friend or just someone to talk this out with I am here for you always" he really was a great friend.

I walked up to my room and decided to take a shower before I went to bed. I let the hot water was away all the tension in my muscles. I thought about everything Steven said. Maybe I should give Tommy another chance I mean its not like he is in love with Sadie. I know that and everyone else knows that. But if I do give him another chance will we just go back to how we use to be or do we start off fresh. Personally I think we should start with a clean slate.

I got out the shower thinking about how I was going to tell Tommy. I had to tell him and we really needed to have a serious talk. Things need to be solved between us. No more avoiding this talk. I have things I need to get off my chest and I am sure Tommy has things to get off his. Tomorrow I will call him and tell him to come over but for now I think sleep is what I need.

**Tommy's POV**

I went to the jeweler and got the perfect ring for Jude. It was like it was made for her. Things were going to be perfect I knew they were. After I bought the ring I debated on if I should go see her now or wait til tomorrow. I decided to wait I think we have been through enough for today. Tomorrow I will awe her.

I went back to my room and hopped in the shower. Once I was done I got into bed and started to think. I thought about the first time I told Jude I loved her.

_Flashback_

_We just got done having a romantic dinner. I wasn't ready for the date to end so I got her to agree to go for a walk with me. As we were walking I kept taking quick glances at her. She was so beautiful and I knew she was the one. I never thought I would find that perfect person but I did. Jude was it for me I just hope she feels the same way._

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you_

_I stopped walking because I needed to tell her. I knew if I didn't I would regret it. I would be ok if she didn't feel the same way I just needed her to know my feelings towards her._

"_Jude there is something I need to tell you" she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes._

"_What is it Tommy?" she really did look like an angel._

"_Jude I umm well you see wow I am nervous. It's just that I have fallen for you hard. I have never felt this way about a girl and to be honest it scares me a little. Jude what I am trying to say is that I love you" that was hard but I did it. I just hope she lets me down easily. She looks at me with shock but then gets a smile on her face._

"_Tommy I love you too" now it was my turn to smile. I bring her up to me and kiss her with all my might. She is my angel and I knew our love was for all eternity. I also knew then that she was the one I was destined to marry. Jude was my life and I was determined to keep it that way._

_End of Flashback_

I smile at that memory. I just hope that tomorrow goes off good. I decide to get a goodnights rest because I was going to need all the energy for tomorrow.

**Jude's POV**

I wake up the next morning knowing what I had to do. I had to talk to Tommy and make things right. I hop in the shower and get dress. As I was making my way down the stairs the doorbell rang. I decided to answer it since I was right there. I open it shocked to see a nervous looking Tommy. I step back to let him in. I wonder why he is so nervous.

"Tommy we have to talk" he nodded his head.

"Let me go first. Look Jude I know we have been through so much lately and I want to make it up to you. I love you Jude and I hate that we are apart from one another. I love you and I want you in my life forever. So Jude Harrison will you marry me?" he got down on one knee and my jaw literally dropped. This wasn't what I was expecting.

_When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

"Wow Tommy I don't know what to say I really don't" that was the honest truth.

"Just say yes Jude" I don't think I can.

"Tommy I have to think about this" I had to weigh out my options.

"Take as much time as you need. I love you Jude and I will wait" he gave me a kiss and told me where he was staying then he was gone.

I stared at his departing figure. I could hear Steven enter the room. I turned to look at him. I know he heard what just happened.

"So Jude what are you going to do?" here we go.

"I don't know. I am not sure if I am ready" honest truth plus I am scared.

"It's now or never Jude. Are you sure you want to take this finally step?" I thought about it for a minute.

"I love Tommy I really do but I don't think I'm ready to take it yet. Maybe someday down the road I will be ready but I think we need to work on our relationship before I marry him" yes that was it.

"Why are you telling me all this? You need to go tell Tommy" he was right. I gave him a peck on the cheek. I got in my car and took off towards the location Tommy gave me. I had to get my man back.

**Tommy's POV**

She didn't reject me she just needs time to think about it. She will be here to tell me that she will accept my marriage proposal. I paced around the room waiting for her to come. There was a knock at the door and I could feel my heart rate sped up. I open the door to see Jude standing there. I let her in waiting to hear her response.

_It took so long to see  
You walked away from me  
When I need you_

"So did you think about it?" the waiting is killing me.

"I have and I can't Tommy" I could feel my face fall.

"Oh ok" my heart was breaking all over again.

"Let me explain my reasoning Tommy. I want to marry you but I think we need to work through our issues first. We need to start over and make things right" I could see the reasoning and I agreed.

"I understand Jude and I am willing to start over as long as you agree to work with me and look past all my flaws" I hope she could understand.

"I can Tommy as long as we promise to be honest with each other and promise to work out all issues before they consume us" I nodded and sealed the deal with a kiss. This is where she belonged and where I belonged. We needed to be with each other. I took her into my arms and led her to my bed.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
_

"Tommy I need you right now" I wanted to oblige her needs and satisfy my needs. I was just glad Jude was finally in my arms. I removed our clothes because I knew I had to be in her I had to feel her. I slid on a condom and entered her. Our rhythm was slow and sweet. I wanted to make love to her and make it last for as long as I could. This was my second chance and I couldn't mess it up.

We came together and it was like being in paradise. Once we were down from our high I knew we had to get everything off our chest before we went back home.

"Jude I think we need to discuss a few things" I shifted so I could see her in all her glory.

"Yea I agree" she got up and put her clothes back on. I followed suit and led her to the couch. I sat down and pulled her with me.

"What are we going to do about Sadie and Steven?" not great after sex talk but it had to get done.

"Steven is just a friend and he knows my feelings for you and if I happen to be pregnant he is going to be there but won't come between us. As for Sadie I am not sure" I'm glad Steven won't be a problem. Sadie on the other hand is another story.

"I wish I could promise you that Sadie won't interfere but you know how she is" anyone who knows Sadie knows she doesn't give up that easily.

"I know Tommy but if we stick together we can beat her" she was right.  
"Your right Jude and I am not going to let you go without a fight. I finally got you back and I don't intend to let you go for such a long time" I kiss her with all my might. This is what I needed I need her in my life. I knew that if I let her go I would die from the pain. Love is a dangerous game and if you don't play your cards right you can end up getting burned in the end.

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

**The song is Wake Up by Three Days Grace.....**


	10. Love Is In The Air

_What do you do when you know something's bad for you  
And you still can't let go?_

**Chapter 7: Love Is In The Air**

I woke up to being in Tommy's arms. I missed this feeling so much. Being with Tommy is a dream come true. Ever since we went our separate ways I felt incomplete and that no one could fill that hole. I tried my hardest to get over him but there just wasn't another Tommy. I lay there just staring at Tommy. I wanted us to last and I wanted nothing to come in between us. Tommy started to stir awake.

I looked down at my prince and smiled. I got up ad decided to get myself ready for the day. As I was brushing my teeth Tommy came in. he kissed my neck and then started to brush his teeth. When he was done I brought his lips to mine. The kiss deepened as my want for him took over.

I pushed him into the shower and turned on the water. The water was cold at first but I didn't care. The water started to warm up. I had just noticed that we still had on our clothes so I started to strip off his wet clothes as he did the same to me. Once we were fully naked my hands started to roam his naked body. He turned us around so that my back was on the tiled wall.

He couldn't take the teasing and I wasn't in the mood either. Without notice he thrust into me. My back arched with pleasure and gave him access to my breasts. He took one into my mouth, as he sucked and nipped at one of them he continued to thrust in me. All the pleasure was overwhelming. I came screaming Tommy's name at the top of my lunges. He continued to go trying to find his release. He did a couple of thrusts later. Once we came down from our high we actually took our shower.

_I was naive  
Your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet  
I was deceived by the wrapping_

As we finished our shower Tommy told me that he wanted us to spend the day together. I was going to treasure this day because I knew once I got back home we were not going to have this freedom that we have right now. We got dressed and went to have some breakfast together.

We went to this nice diner not far from where Tommy was staying. After breakfast Tommy took me to my house so I could change clothes and so he could get everything set up. He told me he would be back in about an hour or so. I kissed him bye then went into my house to get changed. After I was changed I decided to talk to Steven while I was waiting for Tommy.

"So how was spending the night with Tommy?" I found Steven outside sitting by the pool.

"It was wonderful. I felt like I was finally back where I belonged" I smiled at the thought of me waking up next to Tommy.

"Do you guys have anything planned for today?" he was nosy but I was happy to tell him.

"Yea he wants to spend the whole day together but I don't know what we are doing" I didn't need to know as long as I got to be with Tommy.

"I am happy for you Jude. You deserve to be happy and being with Tommy makes you happy" I walked to him and sat next to him.

"But what about you, I mean I dragged you into this mess and now you are all alone" I felt bad for him. He was only trying to help me out.

"Jude don't worry about it. I knew we weren't going to be an official couple and I was ok with that. I was happy to help and now that my job is done I am going to go and look for my special someone or at least someone to hang with. Just promise me we will still be friends" I had a feeling he liked me more than he let on but I let it go.

"I promise" I gave him a hug. We sat and talked about nothing. The door bell rang so I sprang up and ran to the door. Tommy was standing there.

_Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to bleed  
I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely_

He took me by the hand and led me to his car. Once we were both in he took off towards our destination. When he stopped the car I noticed that we are at a park that was also having a nice live band playing. We got out the car and Tommy went to the trunk to grab something. When he came back to me he was holding a picnic basket and a blanket. I smiled at him as he took my hand. He found a spot under a tree and close enough so we could hear the music.

"This is beautiful Tommy" he started to take out the food as I sat on the blanket looking at all the families that were there.

"Well I knew you would like this since its simple and not extravagant" he knew me so well. We ate the food he packed as we listened to the music. We talked about anything and everything we could think of. When we were done Tommy packed everything up then pulled me to his chest. We sat there just enjoying the scenery. A couple of kids near by were playing soccer so I got the idea to get up and go play with them. I took off my shoes and ran to play with the little kids. Tommy watched me and smiled that beautiful smile I loved. I waved for him to join us so he got up and played with us. The kids were laughing and it made me think about what I would do if I had a kid.

We waved bye to the kids as their parents called them so they could get ready to eat. Tommy took my hands and started to dance to the slow music that was being played. I loved being in his arms I could stay like this forever. Today was a great day. The sun was starting to set so we sat back on the blanket and watched it go down. Once it was down Tommy told me he had one more thing he wanted us to do so we grabbed all our stuff and went back to the car. He made sure everything was packed up before we drove to our next destination.

We were entering the downtown area which was always so beautifully lit at night. He parked the car and then we started to walk around admiring the scenery. We came up to one of those carriage rides and he paid the guy to take us around downtown. I had always wanted to take a carriage ride so I was excited. We got in and the horse took off. I laid my head on Tommy's shoulder as we toured downtown. The lights were beautiful this whole day was just well words just couldn't explain it.

_And it hurts my soul  
Cause I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cause I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

We came to the end of our journey. We thanked the guy before we headed back to his car. The ride to my house was passed in a comfortable silence. I ended up falling into a peaceful sleep. I could feel the car slowing to a stop but I was to far gone to wake up. I heard my door open and arms being wrapped under my knees and myself being picked up. Tommy was carrying me to my bed.

I awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I got up went into the bathroom brushed my teeth then made my way downstairs. I saw Tommy in there cooking. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned to kiss me on the lips. After he pulled away he shooed me out the kitchen so he could finish breakfast. I laughed at his enthusiasm. I knew we were going back today and it sucked. I wasn't ready to go back home but I had to go.

We ate breakfast then I went to get ready and pack my stuff. Tommy left to go pack up his stuff. I hated that it was time to go home but we had to get back to reality. I packed my stuff as slowly as possible hoping time would just stop and allow me to enjoy the last couple of days. I was happy that Tommy and I were back together but I wondered how long it would last. Tommy came back and we each hopped into our cars and we were off.

_I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away_

After many many hours we finally made it back home. We decided to just go to my house and we would discuss everything tomorrow. I was exhausted and I knew Tommy was too. We left our bags in the car and just went to my room so we could crash on my bed. Neither of us bothered to change we just slept in our clothes.

We awoke the next morning to a lot of people talking downstairs. I got up and pulled Tommy down the stairs with me. When I got down there I say my dad's security and they all had a sad expression on their faces when they say me standing there. I was confused as to why they were all here in my house. I walked up to Darius to see what was going on.

"Darius why is everyone here and not with my father?" they should be protecting my father.

"Jude something terrible has happened" I could feel my legs about to give out. Every time someone said that to me it was never good.

"What happened Darius?" I was afraid of what he was going to tell me.

"Your dad is dead. He was murdered last night" my legs did give out as I fell to the ground. Tommy was there in an instant wrapping his arms around me but I pushed him away. I stood up I had to stay strong I couldn't show weakness. I knew that the family business was mine and I had to step up and run it but first I had a funeral to plan.

_I should have known  
I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smoke  
It was all an illusion_

"Was his body recovered?" I didn't have time to mourn I had business to take care of.

"Yes it is being transported here" ok so once the body is here we will have a funeral for him.

"Ok I want you to let everyone know what happened and I want you to contact the lawyers so we can get the will read and over with" yes all business Jude.

"I will do" I watched Darius leave to do as I said. The men stayed behind to protect me. I looked at Tommy and could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes.

"Jude what are you doing?" he took a tentative step towards me.

"What does it look like I am doing Tommy? I am about to plan a funeral for my dad and I am taking my place as head of this family know" my dad always called it a family I never knew why and I will never know.

"Jude you have to stop and let it sink in" I just brushed his words away. I turned to look at Mike the guy in charge of security.

"I want you to find out who killed my father and when you do I want you to get rid of them immediately. Do you understand?" he nodded his head before he left to go do what I told him to do. I was going to avenge my father if it was the last thing I did.

I knew once I came home things were not going to be simple. No I come home to find out that my dad was murdered. The lawyer came over an hour after I sent Darius to get him. We were sitting at the business table discussing certain aspects of the business.

"Well Jude as you already know your father left you everything and some things to Darius but you own mostly everything" I had to make sure my father redid his will since his split from my mother. He sometimes was slow at getting stuff done. I am glad this wasn't one of those times.

"Thank you" I left him to tell Darius what my father left him. I was pretty much going to let Darius run most things but I would still be in the loop.

_Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
but then venom seeps deeper (deeper, deeper)  
We both can't seduce  
Darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)_

Tommy was worried about me because I just kept going and going. My father's body finally arrived so I had the funeral scheduled for today. It had arrived a few days ago so I sent word out to all my fathers' friends and anyone else I could think of. Tommy tried to get me to stop but I just couldn't I had to keep going.

As I entered the church I felt so overwhelmed. I hadn't really been sleeping and the pressure was getting to me. I took my seat at the front. I must have zoned out because the next thing I know they are carrying his casket out and Tommy is pulling me to a standing position. Tommy had to help me walk because I was just unfocused.

We went back to my house where everyone gathered to pay their respects. I talked to everyone and accepted their sorry. things were going good until the evil bitch and her offspring showed up. I walked straight up to them not in the mood to take their shit. I wanted to throw them out on their asses but I kept my composure.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she had a vindictive smile on her face.

"Well since your father is dead I get his half of the business and this house" I laughed a laugh that I didn't even notice.

"Ha that's what you think but see my dad revised his will and he left me everything so I think you and your whore of a daughter need to get the fuck out of my house before I throw you out" she looked pissed but I didn't give a damn. She stalked away but Sadie was still standing there with her eyes on Tommy. I wanted to punch her lights out.

"Tommy I haven't seen you in a while. I think its time for you to come home" ugh I wanted to barf. Tommy walked over to us.

"I have been busy Sadie," yea busy with me.

"Well let's go Tommy you are not supposed to be here with that slut" if Kwest didn't come over when he came over I would have hit her in her fucking jaw.

"Sadie she just lost her father and besides Jude and I are back together. I don't love you I don't even like you shit I can't fucking stand the sight of you. I was only with you because you claim you are pregnant with my child. I think you need to leave now" Kwest was still holding me back as I listened to Tommy. I wanted to jump on him but Kwest still had a hold of me.

"This isn't over you little bitch and I am glad our worthless father is dead. Now all my mom has to do is get rid of your ass" I nearly lunged at her but Kwest and Tommy held me back from attacking me. Sadie smirked before she left my house.

_I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your lure  
and I'm feeling for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need_

Once Sadie was safely away from my reach Tommy and Kwest let go of me. I stalked past everyone and went to my room. Once I was in there I started to throw things. My blood was pumping. I was beyond pissed. Tommy carefully entered my room as I threw a glare his way. If he wouldn't have helped Kwest hold me back I would have ripped Barbie to pieces.

I was about to throw something at him but he grabbed my wrist and pushed me against the wall. He lips crashed on me in a fierce intense kiss. I tore off his clothes as he tore off mine. We were both naked. He thrust into me hard and with each thrust was harder as we continued on. I could feel all my walls and masks breaking down on me.

As we both climaxed Tommy pulled away from me as I fell down to the floor. All the pain I was trying to hide and keep hidden came in full force. Tears were coming down and they were not going to stop. Tommy slid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I moved so my face was buried in his chest. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I woke up and got ready for the day that was ahead of me. I figured I was going to wake up to a trashy house but when I walked down the stairs I saw that it was cleaned. I saw Tommy sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat next to him and cuddled closely to him.

"Thank you" he turned the TV off and looked at me confused so I decided to elaborate "for last night. I needed that a lot" he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Jude I know you are use to keeping things bottled up inside but you cant keep doing that to yourself its not good for you and I am here for you whenever you need to talk to someone" I smiled at him and was about to kiss him when my front door was flung open.

_I can make it  
This torn state I'm in  
Getting nothing in return  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this slow burn  
And everywhere I turn_

_I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from_

There in my doorway stood an unstable Sadie. I didn't even have time to register what was going on. The only thing I saw was a gun then I heard a shot then everything went black. In the far distance I could hear my name but the darkness was calling my name.

**Tommy's POV**

I watched Jude fall to the ground. Blood was just pouring out. I hurried and called 911. I turned to look at Sadie who had a sadistic smile on her face. I wanted to jump up and kill her but I had to help Jude. Sadie left before the paramedics arrived. They put Jude on the stretcher and took her to the hospital. On the ride there I kept telling Jude to hang on and not to leave me. I just got her back I couldn't lose her already.

They took her to the ER as I sat in the waiting room. Darius, my sister, and Kwest all came down there to keep me company and to make sure Jude survived. She had to survive I mean I can't lose her not now. We were destined to have a long life together. We are supposed to get married and have kids. Please dear god let Jude survive this.

_I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away_


	11. Sometimes Love Isn't Enough

_**The song I use is Forever by Papa Roach…..**_

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. Can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start_

**Ch. 8: Sometimes Love Isn't Enough**

I sat in the waiting room, just waiting, I mean how long are they going to be. I had to know if Jude was ok. Every time a doctor came out I always wondered if they were coming to tell me how Jude was doing. I sat away from everyone that came when I called. I couldn't handle being around anyone at the moment.

Jude was the only thing on my mind right now I mean what if she no, I will not think that. Jude is going to be fine. She is a fighter and she will make it, she has to make it. Another doctor came out and approached me. He stood in front of me and asked if anyone was here for Jude Harrison. I stood up immediately when I heard her name.

"Yes, how is she?" I didn't want to talk about anything else I just wanted to know how my Jude was.

"She will be fine for now. She had some internal bleeding but we managed to stop it for now. She was lucky that the bullet missed major organs" I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding on too.

"Can I see her?" I wanted to see her I had to see her.

"Just one at a time for right now" he gave us the room number and then left us to be. I looked at everyone and they nodded. I ran in the direction of the room Jude was stationed in.

_Take these memories that are haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors  
He'll never forgive her...he'll never forgive her..._

I walked into her room and wanted to cry. She looked so pale and she was hooked up to so many machines it was crazy. I went and sat by her bed staring at her. How did our lives become this complicated? I remembered when we would just walk down the halls holding hands, talking with our friends, partying now I am sitting in a hospital room. I looked at Jude hoping she would open her eyes soon.

**Jude's POV**

"Tommy stop torturing the poor girl" I watched as Tommy tickled our little girl. He let her go and she ran to my arms. I laughed as she snuggled close to me trying to calm down from her laugh fest. Tommy walked over to us and wrapped his arms around the both of us. My daughter stood up and looked at me.

"Mommy its time for you to go back" I had been in my dreamlike stage for so long I knew I had to go see my real Tommy. I kissed her on the head then went back to my reality. I opened my eyes to see Tommy standing there with his head in his hands.

"Tommy" I said his name not more than a whisper. His head shot up and his eyes were set on mine.

"Jude baby you're awake" he bent over the bed and kissed me. I smiled against his lips.

"Tommy what happened to Sadie?" I wondered if anyone had caught her or if she feels any remorse.

"I don't know I was too worried about you so I didn't notice what became of her" I was just glad that I was still here to see another day.

"Tommy my mouth is dry" I just noticed how parched I was and I wanted to get him to leave for a moment because I had to talk to Tommy.

"Ok I will go get you some water" he kissed my cheek.

"Tommy can you send Darius in" he nodded and then was out the door.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

Darius came in a minute later. We had some business we had to discuss.

"Jude good to see you up and awake, so what can I do for you?" he knew me so well.

"I need you to get me out of here as soon as possible preferably now and I need you to get me a location on Sadie" Sadie was going to pay for what she did to me.

"I will get on both of those right away" he walked out the door just as Tommy was coming in.

Tommy talked to me but I barely paid any attention to what he was saying. I was so lost in my thoughts to listen to him. I had to make Sadie suffer but I couldn't do anything physical to her because of her pregnancy. She is lucky she is pregnant so I will have to find another way to make her pay. In the distance I could hear my name being called.

"Jude have you been listening to a word I have said" he had a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry babe I was lost in thought" I decided to tell him the truth or some of it.

"Well while you were in thought the doctor came in and said you can leave tomorrow" Darius worked his magic. I nodded and then went back to thinking. I knew Tommy was pissed because I wasn't paying attention to him but I had more important things to worry about.

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life_

The next morning I was excited to be leaving the hospital. I was sore from everything that occurred but I was a determined woman. I was going to get my hands on Sadie if it was the last thing I did. I had Darius gather the men up so we could have a meeting. Once I got home everyone was gathered in the meeting room. I told Tommy to wait outside for me as Darius helped me into the room.

"As you all know by now Sadie shot me and I want retribution. So we are going to make her suffer as much as I have suffered" I was getting down to business.

"Well we know she also had something to do with your father's death well her mother at least, so we can kill her mom that will make her suffer" I figured they had something to do with his death. We sat around plotting and planning our next move. When we had a solid plan I left to go get some rest.

Tommy followed me around like a little lost puppy. He was really starting to work my nerves. I don't know what it was but it was like I couldn't stand to be around him. I didn't blame him but it was his fault that I was shot. If he would've never got involved with her none of this would've happened. Maybe that was why I was keeping him at a distance right now.

_You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

I could see the pain in his eyes. I hated that my distance away from him was causing him so much pain but what about my pain. I knew this was never going to work it's like we are not meant to be. I hate to say it but I am right we just aren't meant to be. I love Tommy with all my heart but all this pain is not worth it. Love just isn't enough anymore. I was going to have to let him go once and for all.

"Jude baby we need to talk" I could tell he wanted to talk about us.

"Tommy I am busy so make it fast" I knew I was being a bitch but I was busy.

"Jude what the hell is going on with you? You have been keeping a distance from me and you have been so damn preoccupied that you don't have any time for me anymore" I sighed and turned to talk to him.

"Tommy just give me my space okay" I got up and went into the next room. I could see Tommy get up and leave the house. I hated that I was doing this to him but it was for the best.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

Our plans were coming together great. We were finalizing our plans when Tommy came back to my house. I decided to end the meeting a little early. I walked up to my room where Tommy was.

"Look Jude I am sorry for whatever I did and I want to make it up to you so how about we go out to dinner" I guess I could humor him.

"Fine" I walked to my bathroom to get dress. When I got out Tommy was waiting for me. He took me to my favorite restaurant which just made what I was about to do so much harder.

He tried to make small talk during the meal but I just wasn't listening. I hated how I was feeling but I couldn't help to feel this way. I looked at Tommy and could see that he knew what was going to happen tonight.

"Jude please don't do this" I had no choice but to do it.

"I'm sorry Tommy but this is goodbye" I got up and walked out of the restaurant not looking back. I knew if I looked back I would crack and right now is not the time.

I spent most of my days wrapped up in my revenge plan. Tommy hadn't contacted me and I only saw him when he came to get his stuff. We didn't make contact then but I could see the hurt and anger on his face. It was killing me to see him like that but I had to do it. Darius knew it was killing me so he kept my mind off of Tommy by keeping me on track with my plan.

_One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go_

Our plan was in full effect and ready to be put into action. I hadn't seen Tommy since that day and I yearned for him but I had to stay focus. I was about to leave my house when Tommy appeared at my doorstep. He had something on his mind and I was afraid of why he was here.

"Tommy I have to go" I grabbed my stuff and got ready to head out.

"Jude it won't take long. I have something I want to tell you" I allowed him to come into my house.

"Ok what is it?" I didn't know who I was anymore but I was starting to wonder if I liked this new Jude.

"I just wanted to tell you that I will be out of your hair soon. I am leaving for good I mean since there is nothing here for me anymore" what how did this happen.

"Well I wish you the best" I could see by his reaction that he wanted me to tell him to stay not go but my pride wouldn't let me. He nodded and turned to leave but he stopped all of a sudden. He was in front of me in a flash and kissed me like he has never kissed me before.

I watched him walk away and out of my life for good. The old Jude didn't want that to happen but this new Jude was fine with it. I don't know whose emotion was coming out at the moment. I found out a minute later because I was on the ground crying and that's how Darius found me. He called Kwest and Jesse but none of them could get through to me.

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is Time to let you go_

Since neither of them could get through to me they decided to call Steven hoping he could help me. When he came I threw myself in his arms. For some reason I felt safe in his arms and I knew he could help me feel better. He allowed me to cry in his arms for the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning feeling awful. I walk downstairs to see Steven in my kitchen making breakfast. I sat at the islander and he set a cup of coffee in front of me. He set breakfast in front of me and I ate most of it. I didn't really have an appetite but I ate anyways.

"So Jude what happened?" I wanted to cry but I held it in.

"I completely shut down and kept Tommy at a distance and now he is gone. Oh well I have better things to do than to sit around moping" I got up and threw my dish in the sink. The new Jude was surfacing.

"Jude you don't have to be tough all the time" I cut him off with my lips.

"I have business to attend to. I hope you are still here when I get back" his lips were on mine once again. I unattached myself from him and went to get ready.

_Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go, but my feelings for you are forever_

**Tommy's POV**

I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to leave. Jude was keeping me at a distance and I didn't know why. But I did know that I couldn't take this new Jude anymore. She had been like that ever since she came out of the hospital. I hated that we are going to be apart but it was for the best.

I just drove and drove. I mean what was I going to do. I told her I wasn't going to come back and I think I meant it. Hopefully one day I will see Jude again and maybe when I do she will be my old Jude but for now I had to let her go. I just hope she took care of herself.

_One last kiss (one last kiss)  
Before I go (before I go)  
Dry your tears (dry your tears)  
It is time to let you go_

**Jude's POV**

When I got the word that everything was taken care of I decided to go home and celebrate. Steven stayed and I was happy to see him. He was sitting on the couch when I arrived so I decided to join him.

"So Jude since Tommy is gone what are you going to do to win him back this time" I didn't think about Tommy all day today and I was proud of myself.

"I am not going to try and win him back. If he wants to come back then it's up to him but I am not going to go out my way and beg him to come home" that was the truth.

"So…." He let his sentence trail off.

"So I guess that means I am free and available which also means we are free to give us a shot" I leaned closer to him.

"Are you sure about this Jude?" I didn't respond I just kissed him. I could feel his hands wonder up and down my body.

He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. I could feel my anticipation growing for him. I think this Jude was falling deeper for Steven. Old Jude was gone and out the window. This new Jude had no time for Tommy all I had time for was my newfound business and maybe my new lover. I think its time for me to give Steven a chance.

_One last kiss,  
Before I go,  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go,  
One last kiss_

**Here is the chapter before Sadie's POV chapter.....**


	12. My Life

_Baby baby  
When we first met I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden you went and left_

**Ch.8: My Life**

We were uprooted from our home and moved her to Toronto, Canada. The day we moved here is the day when my life changed and I am still wondering if it was for the good or for the bad. I lost my best friend, my baby sister, and my other half. Jude was everything to me and now we are enemies. I can remember when I wanted her to go away well I guess I got my wish. We use to be Thelma and Louise now we are nothing. We were happy at one point now it's just whatever.

**Flashback**

"Jude give it back" Jude just took my CD that I just got for my birthday. I had been blasting the CD for the past 2 days and I knew it was getting on Jude's nerve but I couldn't help it.

"I am tired of listening to the same stupid songs" I was chasing her around our house. I finally caught her and grabbed my CD from her. I ran back up to my room and locked my door. I put the music in and blasted it. I could hear Jude pounding on my door but I paid her no attention. This was one of our many bickers that we had.

**End of Flashback**

I thought she was going to take my CD and smash it into pieces. We laughed for days afterwards about how childish we acted. We had so many days like that we would just act goofy like the day we went to the beach.

**Flashback**

"Come on Sadie lets go for a swim" I didn't want to go into the water because I didn't want my hair to get wet.

"No Jude" she had been begging me to go into the water with her for the past ten minutes. I lay back on my towel to finish tanning while Jude played in the water. I started to drift to sleep not paying any attention. Next thing I know I am drenched in water. I bolt up to see Jude standing over me laughing. I get up and chase her so when I catch up to her I put her over my shoulder and throw her into the water. We laughed and continued to splash water at each other.

**End of Flashback**

Those were the days when we were so carefree. Now we practically hate each other. It sucks when I look back and see how we use to be towards each other to how we are now. I remembered when I had to help her through the tough times and when I would beat up bullies for her. She was just Jude and that's what I liked about her. I remember the day my parents came in and told us we were moving.

_I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shock that spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow_

**Flashback**

"Jude Sadie can you come in here for a minute" mom was calling us so we went to see what she wanted.

"Girls your mom and I have something we need to discuss with the two of you" Jude sat down on the couch so I sat next to her. "We are moving to Canada. Business is growing and Canada is our hot ticket right now plus we need a change of scenery" Jude was not happy and to be honest I wasn't either.

"You can't do that to us. I am finally about to start high school and what about all of our friends" Jude was livid and I can't say I blame her. She was about to head into high school and she finally was starting to settle in here.

"You will make new friends and the school there is a nice one" my mom was trying to smooth things over but it wasn't working. Jude huffed and stormed out the house. I went after her.

"Its not fair Sadie we always have to give up our lives for dad and the family business. I'm tired of it I just want to go to finally settle down" I sat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I know Jude let's hope this is our last move. Look on the bright side no matter what happens I will always be there for you and I will always be your best friend" I made that promise to her and I vowed to keep it.

**End of Flashback**

I did a horrible job at keeping that promise huh. I told her that no matter what I would be her best friend and that I would always be there for her. I am out to destroy her so when did my promise break. A while back but we will get back to that later. Taking this trip down memory lane is killing me because I hate to see how our relationship changed. I get up from where I was sitting and made my way to my room. I lay on the bed thinking of more memories about my life with Jude.

_And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
And now I feel like....oh!_

**Flashback**

We finally moved into our new house here in Canada. It was just like all our other houses. I hated that we moved so much but we had to keep going for my dad. I looked at Jude to see the frown still on her face. It sucked especially for Jude because she had the hardest of times when it came to moving.

"Jude I know you are not happy about the move but how about we make the best of it" she looked at me and rolled her eyes before she smiled at me. We ran into the house fighting over who was going to get which room. She picked the bigger of the two and I allowed her to have it this one time since she was so bummed about the move.

After we unpacked our stuff we decided to watch movies all night. We put on our pajamas made our dad order us some pizzas and get us junk food. It was our ritual to have a slumber party every week. We pigged out and watched tons of movies until we both feel asleep. It was our sisterly duty to have one every week it was a tradition we have had since I was 12 and Jude was 11.

**End of Flashback**

I laugh when I think about all those slumber parties we had. We would always pig out so much that our stomachs would be killing us and we would watch movies til our eyes couldn't stay open any longer. She was my best friend and that is what made things so much better.

_You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door_

That first day of school was where things started to go down hill for us. I was a grade above her but we were equally popular. Everyone wanted to be our friends because they knew who our parents were. I didn't care as long as I got the attention.

**Flashback**

I was walking down the hall when I stopped at the site of the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He was just so amazingly beautiful and I knew I had to have him. He had to be mine but I stopped that thought when I saw him staring at Jude. He looked like he wanted her and I could feel the anger boiling in me. I was jealous because I knew Jude wouldn't approach him.

I walked up to him but I thought twice about it. He was too into my sister. I walked around trying to figure out a way to get him to notice me and not her. He couldn't possibly be into her when he could have me. I saw my sister making her way towards me and I plastered on the best fake smile I could come up with.

"Hey Sadie how about we go walk around the park today" I couldn't say no because then she would know something was going on.

"Sounds like a plan" I walked off and went to my next class. I wasn't looking forward to our walk at the park but it was my sisterly duties to go.

**End of Flashback**

_Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

When we took our walk we ended up running into Tommy and that's when things went wrong for me. He asked her out and then proceeded to act like I didn't exist. It pained me to see him and her flirt with one another when I should be the one he is flirting with. The rest of the walk she talked non stop about Tommy and how they have a date.

I wanted to tell her to shut up but I couldn't be rude I had to be the happy sister for her and that's what I was going to do. I hated to see her happy and with the guy of my dreams. I mean I haven't meant or seen anyone like Tommy he just words can't describe him. Tommy is just Tommy. Anyone who has seen him has to have fallen for him but I guess my sister was the lucky one to have snagged him up.

On the day of her date I had a hard time trying to control my jealousy that was trying to come out.

**Flashback**

"Sadie I need your help" I could tell Jude was nervous while I was going crazy. I didn't want her to go but I couldn't keep her from going.

"What is wrong Jude?" I made my way to her room. She had just jumped out the shower and had clothes thrown all over the place.

"I don't know what to wear please help me" I looked at her pathetic plea. I helped her pick out her clothes and did her makeup plus her hair. She looked amazing for her date with the guy of my dreams.

I just helped her look the best for her date with Tommy. I wanted so many times to mess-up but I didn't. I tried so hard to just be happy for her but I was having a hard time doing that. Once I was done I went back to my room I didn't want to see Tommy pick her up for their date. I heard her leave. I sighed knowing that tomorrow she was going to have me listen to all the details of her date with him.

**End of Flashback**

_It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease_

**Flashback**

She was jumping with joy the next day. She barely could contain her enthusiasm when I woke up the next morning. As soon as she saw me she made me sit on the couch. She spilled all the details but a part of me stopped listening to what she was saying. I didn't need to know what happened nor did I want to know. I hated that I was starting to turn my back on my sister but what can I say Tommy is just wow.

**End of Flashback**

That day when I saw him looking at her was the beginning of the end of our relationship. I was becoming the jealous girl that had to have Tommy and I hated myself for it. I never did anything while we were still a family but as soon as my parents told us they were splitting up I started to scheme. I decided to go with my mom while Jude went with our dad.

I knew that now we were enemies and now I could get Tommy to my side. I already had many ideas in my head on ways to get him to be my man I had to have him. He was my new obsession. Tommy and Jude would walk the halls like they were just grand and I knew I had to put a stop to that.

I knew Tommy would do anything for his family so I made it seem like his family needed him. That night when he came to talk to his family I put lies into his head and the idiot bought them. I didn't think he was going to buy them right off the bat but he actually did. I knew then that it was the start of the end of Jommy. Ugh I hated that name but everyone at school was calling them that.

_Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loveswept  
You'd do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug  
The only problem is that you was using me  
In a different way than I was using you  
But now that I know it's not meant to be  
I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you_

When I walked in that day with Tommy on my arm jaws dropped. I don't think they ever thought Tommy would be mine everyone thought Tommy and Jude would last forever but I just proved them wrong. I had Tommy and I would be damned if I give him up so easily. I knew Jude was going to try and get him back but I wasn't going to allow that.

They were tying to work out on things so I had to keep on my toes so I did the only thing I knew would keep him and that was to get pregnant. I knew Tommy was big on family so if he found out I was pregnant I knew he would stay. Jude was becoming well I don't know if I could describe who she was becoming. Her personality was changing and I knew it was frustrating Tommy but it didn't matter because I had him.

_You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door_

Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed

I allowed him to have his space and I think that was my downfall. Jude left and Tommy went chasing after her and I hated that. They were gone and I knew I had to up my game but I didn't know what I should do. I had to break Jude. She always had that hard shell about herself and it killed me. I had to get some reinforcement.

**Flashback**

"Mom I need to talk to you" we sat on the couch and I told her about my Jude and Tommy plans. She listened and I could tell that she was proud of me. Ever since that day when Jude chose to go with our dad my mom wanted to cause her pain. So now that she knows I am still causing her pain she had a big smile on her face.

"Don't worry baby I know just the thing to break Jude" my mom told me about how she had a plan to kill Stuart. I listened to all the details and had to smile at how evil she is. I liked the plan and I knew that would break her. It was a great plan.

**End of Flashback**

_It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease_

_Now ladies gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh  
Now gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh  
My ladies gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh  
Now gimme that...  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohohoh, oh, oh, ohh_

When we went to the funeral and I saw them together something inside me just snapped. She was still trying to hold on strong but I knew it was an act. I had to break her I had to. When we had our confutation I knew she was barely holding on. I left already devising a plan. If Tommy wanted to be with her I was going to make him suffer.

**Flashback**

I went home and went to the one room I knew had what I needed. I grabbed the gun and went to my room. I didn't want to strike tonight I decided to allow them to have one last happy moment. I didn't get much of sleep because my thoughts were on causing pain. When the sun came up I got up and made my way to Jude's.

I allowed myself in and saw them all cuddle up on the couch. I hated that they were all ugh. Words can't describe them all I know is that they make me sick. I made my presence known and when they saw me they had a look of shock displayed. I didn't take much time I just pulled the trigger.

When the bullet hit her I smiled to myself. I had to pat myself on the back at a job well done. I broke her and I knew it was going to take awhile for Jude to fix their relationship. If I knew Jude the way I do she would be bent on revenge and blame Tommy for getting involved with me.

**End of Flashback**

I ended up hearing that Tommy left and had no intension of coming back. I knew my plan was a job well done. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone enter my room.

"Sorry Sadie but we have some bad news" when I saw his face I already knew. I started to throw things around my room. That bitch. She doesn't know what she just did. Now it was on. She ran her fathers business now I take over for my mom. This is so not the end Jude things are just beginning.

_Oh! You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door_

I gathered up myself and went to talk to everyone. I had them start to plan my mother's funeral. I also had one more job for them to do. Tommy wanted to leave he could leave Jude but he wasn't going to leave me. I had them look into his whereabouts because I was going to get him back. He belonged to me and if Jude knew what was best for her she would stay away from him and just allow me to have him.

_Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed_

It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease

**Song is Rehab by Rihanna**


	13. When Life Throws You A Curve Ball

**Ch: 10 When Life Throws You A Curve Ball**

_Mmm..._

The world seems so cold  
When I face so much all alone  
A little scared to move on  
And knowing how fast I have grown

**Jude's POV**

It had been a month since Tommy walked out my door to never be seen again. He has yet to come back or to make contact with anyone. I wanted to worry wanted to look for him but my pride wouldn't allow me so here I lay in bed next to Steven. For the past month he had been my well how do I put it my fuck buddy. I had some feelings for him but they were not as deep as my feelings for Tommy. I wondered what he was up to.

**Tommy's POV**

It has been a month since I left her. My heart is still mending but I need to move on because I know she has. She was never one to sit and just let things come. I wanted her to come after me but I like always was let down by none other than Jude. I knew Sadie would be looking for me also but right now I didn't care. I felt dead all thanks to Jude. She hurt me so much but I always went back to her so it's my fault I got hurt so much.

I got ready for work. I had to do something to keep me occupied and help pay for my apartment. Living on my own wasn't half bad but I still did wish a certain no Tommy we will not think about Jude. I got my keys and headed for work. I worked at a club as a bartender at nights and during the day I worked at a music store. I kept myself busy just so I didn't think of her. I got to the club and they were busy. Busy was good I needed busy.

_And I wonder just where I fit in  
Oh the vision of life in my head  
Oh yes_

I saw my boss standing towards the front of the club. She was hot and made so many advances towards me but my head was so wrapped around Jude that I didn't care. Maybe I should start to take her up on some of those offers she has. The night moved rather quickly and I was happy because the customers were getting on my nerves today. I cleaned up my area and made my way out to my car. As I was walking out so was my boss. I just noticed her outfit and I must say wow. It showed off all the great aspects of her body. I wanted her so badly right there and now.

I walked up to her and pushed her against her car. She gasped at the sudden spurn of my actions. I kissed her with all my might as I grabbed her keys and opened the back door of her car. I allowed her to get in as I scanned the parking lot for roaming eyes but no one was out there. I climbed in on top of her as I closed the door.

I tore off her top there was no time to take my time or to be nice I needed her right now. I stripped her down in the tiny space we were working with. I took of my clothes in a timely fashion. We were both naked in no time. I grabbed my condom put it on and entered her. There was nothing nice about the way I fucked her.

**Sadie's POV**

I had people looking for Tommy for the past month but no one has been able to find him. It's like he disappeared from the planet. I needed Tommy because if I had him that meant Jude didn't have him and I won. We had been at war for the past month but I didn't care all I cared about was finding Tommy and getting him back.

I might be a bitch but I did see how much Tommy being away was killing Jude. A part of me wanted to feel bad for her but the bitch in me won the battle. She was still my sister but she was also my enemy. Being apart and on opposite ends of the tracks was killing me. Oh well it's the life we live.

_I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on_

**Jude's POV**

I walked around my house with only thoughts of Tommy on my mind. I was barely going to school anymore but it didn't matter the teachers will pass me. That is one of the perks of being me. Steven left to go to his classes he had today then he would be back so we could have a little fun together.

I knew that what I was doing with Steven was wrong but I didn't care. Tommy was gone and a girl has needs. Steven of course was no Tommy but he would do. I knew that I was messing with Steven's emotions but right now I could care less. Call me a bitch whatever I just didn't care anymore. Tommy is my life.

**Tommy's POV**

I wake up with the presence of a body next to me in bed. I move so I can take a look and see that it's my boss lying next to me. After the car incident I had her follow me home and well the rest is history. I get up from bed and get cleaned for the day. She was not my Jude but she will help with me to get over Jude and the heartbreak.

I knew she would never be my Jude but she would help me get over her some. No one could take the place of Jude but I had to get over her before I went crazy. My whole life especially my love life has been wrapped around Jude well you know what no more. It is time for me to move get a new life. Everything can't always be all about Jude. If Jude didn't care about the love we share then neither will I. I was done fighting for our love especially if she isn't going to fight too. I can give myself this little speech over and over but I knew deep down that I will never love another the way I love Jude.

**Steven's POV**

I walked into the house searching for Jude. I knew she was hung up on Tommy but I was determined to get her on to my side. I will make Jude mine we will be together if it's the last thing I do. I loved Jude and I will get her to love me. I wanted to get her out the house because all we have done is stay in bed and have sex. I don't care if we just go out as friends as long as I got her out of the house for the first time since Tommy left.

When I get to the house Jude was sitting on the couch just relaxing. I walk up behind her and kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give me better access.

"Jude I was thinking maybe we could go out have dinner maybe watch a movie" I walked around and sat next to her on the couch.

"Like a date?" she turned so she was looking at me.

"No it doesn't have to be a date we can just go out as friends" I wanted to make that clear.

"Whatever" not the response I wanted but I guess it will do.

"Jude can I ask you something" I have to know even if I'm scared of her answer.

"Sure what is it" here goes nothing.

"How do you feel about me?" I didn't know how she was going to react to the question.

"I don't know I like you I really do but I still am in love with Tommy so to be honest right now you are just a means to help me forget about Tommy" wow she was honest.

"Ok well I am going to see what time the movies start" I get up to go see.

I knew that she wasn't going to profess her love to me but I was not expecting that to come out of her mouth. Wow she is honest and it pains me to hear that but I will get her to fall for me I will.

_Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, yeah yeah_

**Jude's POV**

I knew what I said to Steven was rather harsh but hey he wanted to know so I told him the truth. I grabbed my cell phone for the umpteenth time that day. I was going to contact Tommy but every time I chickened out. This time I was determined not to chicken out. I dialed his number and waited for his voicemail. I knew he was not going to answer but boy was I wrong.

"Hello" his voice was perfect.

"Tommy umm hi" why am I so nervous.

"Jude what do you want?" I didn't know what to say to his tone of voice.

"I just wanted to see how you are and to make sure you were ok" not true but it will do.

"I am fine Jude" he was keeping his answers short and to the point.

"Well that is good I will let you go and I will umm talk to you later. Bye love you" I hung up before he could say anything else.

I just had to hear his voice and what was I thinking when I told him I love you. I wander what is going on through his head right now. I just hung up without even giving him a chance to say anything. My phone kept going off and every time it was Tommy but I avoided talking to him. I couldn't face myself to talk to him. I decided to go get ready for my movie date with Steven.

**Tommy's POV**

I was eating lunch with Angela my boss. I mean I might as well feed her since I was using her body. While I was at lunch with her my phone started to go off. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Jude so I decided to see what she wanted.

"Hello" that was my only response I could think of at the moment.

"Tommy umm hi" hearing her voice made my heart swell.

"Jude what do you want?" I didn't mean to sound rude but I wasn't thinking.

"I just wanted to see how you are and to make sure you were ok" I knew she was lying but I let it go.

"I am fine Jude" if I kept things short then maybe she won't walk all over my heart again.

"Well that is good I will let you go and I will umm talk to you later. Bye love you" she hung up before I could say anything else. She told me she loved me and she didn't give me a chance to say it back. I tried calling her back several times but she didn't answer I knew she was avoiding the topic so I will follow her lead.

**Sadie's POV**

We were on month 2. Tommy has yet to come home and I was not having good luck finding him and it was killing me. Jude was moving on with her life though. Steven and she were getting closer. Now a day they were inseparable and it would seem to any normal person that she was over Tommy but I knew better and I was going to use this to my advantage. I will get Tommy.

**Tommy's POV**

Things between Angela and I were going good. We decided to move back to my hometown mostly because I was missing everyone. She wanted to move with me because well she has fallen deeper in love with me. I didn't want to hurt her so I said she could come along with me. She already had a job lined up with her brother's boss at some sports bar while I was going to go work for hopefully Jude or Sadie but was hoping to go work for Jude though.

I was anxious to see Jude though. It has been 2 months and well I missed her like crazy. I haven't heard from her since that day she had called. I had heard from a friend that Jude was seeing Steven and that things were getting serious but I just couldn't believe that. I guess I will have to see on my own.

I packed up all my things and got ready to head back home. I had my things shipped along with Angela's things. Home here I come.

**Jude's POV**

"Jude what is going on with you and Steven?" here I am sitting with Kwest and Jesse.

"I don't know it's complicated" I knew that they would understand some.

"I don't get you Jude or my brother. You both are so damn ugh I can't even find the words to describe the two of you" I knew Jesse was stuck in between the both of us.

"I know but he left and well I had to somewhat move on with my left" it's true.

"Jude he wouldn't have left if you didn't make him leave" oh wise Kwest.

"Ok maybe that is true but I was still a little hurt about my father and I didn't know how to deal with everything" ugh I wanted to get out of the third degree.

"Jude I know my brother and I know you. You two are made for each other but both of you are being so damn stubborn. Look I got a call from him and he is coming back home" I knew I was smiling I could feel myself smiling. "Don't get to happy he is coming home with his new girlfriend so to say" and there went my smile.

"Well that is fine since I am seeing someone too" I could fool others but I could fool these two or myself.

"Bullshit Jude you know as well as Kwest and I do that you are hurting" damn these two.

"Jude as soon as you admit your true feelings for Tommy and stop being so stubborn then you two can get on with your lives together" did I mention how much I dislike these two.

"Ok I get it I am stubborn but it doesn't change the fact that we are both with different people and I am happy now if we are done with the second degree can I go" and here comes hurricane Kwest and Jesse but it never came.

"Yea we are done" Jesse told me and Kwest just nodded. I got up from the table and made my way home. Steven was there waiting for me and I was glad. I needed to forget about my day so I decided to have Steven help me forget about it.

_I can't let go now  
Even when darkness surrounds  
But if I hold on, yeah  
I will show the world  
All the things that you never expected to see  
From little old me, this Pittsburgh girl_

**Jesse's POV**

I am torn between my brother and my best friend. How do I choose which side to commit to? I Tommy is my flesh and blood but sometimes he can be a real ass. Then there is Jude she has been my best friend for as long as I can remember but like my brother she can be a real bitch. I love them both but it's so hard when they are feuding because I am always the one stuck in the middle.

Now with Jude dating Steven and Tommy dating that chick I have a feeling I really am going to be stuck in the middle. They are made for each other they are just so damn stubborn to notice and well I am getting so tired of it. I have a great thing going on in my life Darius and I are happy but no I have to help these two nimrods get back together. Oh my wait until Jude sees the girl Tommy is bringing home. WW3 is about to begin and now I have to add that to my list. I mean I have my own problems that I need to take care of without having to deal with theirs.

**Jude's POV**

No matter what my mind can't seem to get off of Tommy. I mean he met a girl what the hell was he thinking I mean is he serious. How could he do this to me Tommy belongs to me and only me. I can't wait to meet this tramp that is trying to steal my man from me. When she comes I will make sure to give her hell.

Steven is a great guy so I guess if Tommy is serious then so am I. I think maybe its time for me to take things to the next level with Steven but first I will see how Tommy wants to play this game.

_And I wonder just where my place is  
Close my eyes and I remind myself this  
Oh yeah yeah_

**Tommy's POV**

I am home finally but I am not alone. I brought Angela with me due to the fact that she wasn't going to let me leave without her. She knows that I will never love her like I love Jude but for right now she is a replacement so to speak. Jude will have my heart always and forever. I made my way to Jesse's house first just to test my welcome and so she can meet Angela.

I ring her doorbell and wait for her to answer. When she does I take her into my arms and give her a big hug. It felt good to see my sister again. She allowed us to enter the house even though I was worried about how she might perceive my welcome home and how she might react to Angela.

"Hey sis I have missed you these past couple of months how have you been?" Jesse is giving Angela a once over and I could see that she didn't like her.

"I am fine" well that was a quick answer.

"How has everyone been?" maybe she will tell me how Jude is.

"Tommy if you want to know how Jude is then go see her" wow someone is being a bitch.

"What is your problem Jesse?" She is acting rather strange.

"My problem is you and Jude. You two act like the world revolves only around the two of you. You come home with some chick and expect things to be ok but they're not. Jude is drowning everything by dating Steven or more like having sex with him. You ran away and now you are dating her. I have my own problems to deal with then to have to deal with both of your stubbornness." Man I didn't know she felt all that.

"Jesse look I" she cut me off before I could finish.

"Tommy don't please don't insult my intelligence by saying you're sorry ok. Just do whatever you want I don't care anymore. If you want to go date her then date her and leave Jude alone but if you want Jude then stop fucking up and go get her because I am tired I'm tired of all the bullshit. Now if you will excuse me I have to go meet Darius" I got up and left with Angela in tow.

Well that went well. I was scared to see how everyone else was going to take my welcome home do I even want to see the others. I mean if Jude knows I am dating someone well I already know she wont be a happy camper but what else was I suppose to do. Wait around for Jude to finally notice that she wanted to be with me and only me. No I am done waiting I am not going to constantly keep going back to her if she wanted to play hardball then hardball is what we are going to play and I already know the perfect plan I just hope Angela is up for it.

_I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny, ohh_

**Jude's POV**

I got a call from Jesse telling me that Tommy was back in town and that she wanted all of us to come to her house because she had some big announcement. I get dressed and ready to go over to her house. I have Steven come with me just in case Tommy is there because I already know I wouldn't be able to face him alone.

I get to her house to see everyone there already. I take a look at Tommy and I can feel my heart tighten. I have missed him so much and to see him makes me think about all the great times we shared. I look at his new girl and seeing them together makes me want to beat the crap out of her. I turn my attention to Jesse since this was all about her and not us.

"Hey Jesse what's the big announcement" I was anxious to hear it.

"Well I want to wait for Darius before I tell it" it must be big.

"Well since we are waiting I would like to share my announcement" what the hell I think I should be nervous to hear this.

**Tommy's POV**

Since Jesse said we were going to wait for Darius to get here to make her big announcement I decided now was the best time to drop my big bombshell.

"Well Angela and I got married" 1, 2, 3 and here comes the big blowup.

"What the hell Tommy? You have got to be fucking kidding me. You have been gone for 2 months and now all of a sudden you got married to that that thing" I thought it would have been Jude who yelled first but no it was Jesse.

"We fell in love and I thought now was a good time to get married" I looked at Jude and well she had a mixture of pain and anger written all over her face.

"You have ugh Jude please say something because if I say anything else I might kill someone" oh hell here come the real blowup.

"Tommy I hmm I don't know what to say really. I am not going to say congratulations well because I think its stupid but well look who I am talking to the king of stupidity" oh hell no.

"I know you are not talking Jude because you are the queen of stupidity. I will admit I have made mistakes but you have made more than I. You gave up on us so I moved on its not like it took long before Steven was in your bed" the argument begins.

"At least he knows how to please me unlike you Tommy and he doesn't go around screwing my sister either" we were so close to each other that I didn't know if I wanted to hit her or kiss her.

"Enough that is enough both of you separate right now" I turn to see Darius standing in the room pissed off. "This is not about the two of you. Jesse called everyone here because she wanted to share something with all of you. Now you two have some stuff to settle so settle it on your own time" I walked away from Jude and made my way to my new wife Angela while Jude made her way back to Steven.

"Sorry Angela what is your big announcement" I apologized to her now I just await her news.

"Darius and I are getting married plus I am expecting" wow did I just hear her right.

"Congratulations Jesse I am happy for you truly" I see Jude get up and hug her. After I see Jude sit back down I get up and do the same. Wow things really are about to get interesting here.

_It comforts me  
Ooh it keeps me  
Alive each day of my life  
Always guiding me  
Providing me  
With the hope I desperately need_

**Jude's POV**

We left Jesse's house after much discussion about her wedding plans and baby talk. I was really happy for her she deserved to be happy and the love they share is one that can't be broken. But Tommy how could he marry her I mean he doesn't even know her seriously. What the hell was he thinking? Is he really throwing our relationship away for her? I know my thing whatever it is that I'm having with Steven isn't real but what I did have with Tommy was.

Did I really screw up my chance of happiness with Tommy I mean is it really over with between the two of us? I just I don't know what to think or do when it comes to Tommy. I guess our love is finally over since I lost him to someone he barely knows. I guess its time for Steven and me to take things to the next level.

**Jesse's POV**

I have a get together but somehow it finds its way to turn out to be about Jude and Tommy. I am so pissed at Tommy I mean how could he marry her. I know that he is hurting and wants to get back at Jude but getting married. Ugh I swear that boy just doesn't think things through. Poor Jude she looked so distraught. I feel bad for her but then again I don't feel bad. I don't feel bad for either of them they brought this on themselves because they are both to damn stubborn to see that they both belong to one another.

A blind person could see that they are meant for one another. I just need them to see that and for them to stop all these foolish games and just become one again. How do you get two stubborn people back together?

**Tommy's POV**

Well that actually went better than I thought it was going to go. I thought there was going to be more arguing, a whole lot more swearing, and maybe a few punches were going to be taken. The look on Jude's face was heartbreaking I almost went to her and gave her a hug to tell her that everything was ok. I did this well to be honest I'm not sure of my methods of why I am doing this.

I meant to come back home and try to win Jude back but knowing that she was with Steven and her lack of trying to communicate with me just prove to me that she doesn't care anymore so why should I. I am done caring if Jude wants to be with Steven then more power to her. Angela and I will live our happy married lives together without having to deal with Jude and her drama.

**Sadie's POV**

Hearing the news almost made me want to find him and kill him. How dare he come back with a female let alone marry that said female? What the hell was going through his mind? Well I guess that will help me get revenge on Jude. She will not be on her game because she will be to busy trying to get payback on Tommy that she will pay no kind of attention to me and my plans.

**Jesse's POV**

"What is the best way you think to go about our plan for the both of them?" I had to talk to Kwest we had to get them back together.

"Jesse to be honest I am not sure I mean now with Tommy being married and all" damn it he had a point there.

"I know it just sucks. They belong together but they are just so damn stubborn and can't see that they belong together" I hate being stuck in the damn middle.

"I know Jesse but I think we just need to stay out of it and let them come together as one by themselves" maybe Kwest had a point.

"Maybe you are right I just I have a bad feeling about this girl Tommy married she just doesn't seem right like there is something off about her" I had that feeling.

"Jesse are you sure you just aren't being biased?" let me think.

"No I don't trust her she just I don't know she gives me that vibe" my spider senses were going off.

"I don't know Jesse if you feel that strong I guess we should keep an eye on her to make sure she is legit" I like the way he thinks.

"Yea I think we should because I tell you there is something about her that I don't like" I let everything else drop after I did my rant now I just need to talk to Tommy.

**Tommy's POV**

I got a call from Jesse saying she wanted to talk to me and to be honest I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Angela left to go do some shopping which I think was a good idea because knowing Jesse she was coming to talk about Angela and oh how I was right.

"Tommy seriously why the hell did you marry her I mean what do you know about the girl" her and her temper I tell you.

"I know enough to make me want to marry her plus I know she isn't here to play games like Jude" she is always defending Jude always.

"Tommy ugh sometimes I wonder about the two of you I mean seriously what is going through both of your minds" hmmm what do I say.

"Look Jesse I get you are on this whole get Jude and Tommy back together bandwagon but Jude and I are just not meant to be no matter what everyone thinks" set the record straight.

"Tommy do you actually believe that bullshit that you just told me. I don't buy it and I know you don't. Tommy you know just like everyone else does that Jude is the girl for you not this this skank that you married. I know you are hurting and that you want to get Jude back but Tommy this is not the way. I'm sorry but I don't trust that wife of yours and I will be damned if she does something to hurt you. Just think about this really think and if you think this is the right thing then so be it I will stand by you but if you feel this is not what you want then end it before things get worse. I love you Tommy I always will I just hope you make the right decision. I have to go but call me if you need anything" Jesse gave me a hug bye and then left.

I listened to what she said and knew I had a lot of thinking to do. Maybe my need to get Jude back was why I got married but what am I to do know. I can't just up and tell her that I want a divorcee. You know what I am going to play this out maybe Jesse is just being paranoid.

_That I will be  
Strong on my own  
I will see through the rain  
I will find my way  
I will keep on  
Traveling this road  
Till I finally reach my dream  
Till I'm living, and I'm breathing  
My destiny_

**Jude's POV**

Jesse coming to see me meant one thing she has something on her mind and knowing her she is coming from Tommy's. I knew Jesse was going to try and get us back together but Tommy lost that chance when he married her. He doesn't even know her ugh that's the thing I can't get past.

"Jude please tell me you already have a plan on getting Tommy back please tell me you do" truth is I didn't.

"I don't Jesse I haven't even thought about getting him back I mean if he is happy then I will let him be" oh Jude who are you kidding.

"You have got to be kidding me ugh seriously what the hell is wrong with you two ugh. I want to beat the hell out of the two of you. I mean why can't you both see that you belong as one I mean are you that blind. I know they say love is blind but damn you two are beyond blind" a mad Jesse is one you don't want to deal with.

"Jesse I" she cut me off oh oh her comes her rant.

"No listen and listen good. Tommy and you belong together that we all know and we all know that you two are so damn stubborn that you both will rather suffer than get back together. I will be honest I don't like his wife there is something about her that just irks me. If he won't be with you than that is fine, but I will be damned if he is going to be with his so called wife. I will break them up I promise you that. I just hope that you will smarten up and take this opportunity and try to win him back. I love you both and to be honest I am tired of being stuck in the damn middle. So I suggest you both get your act together and get back together. I hope you think about what I say now I am going to leave before I hit someone" I watch her walk out my house.

Jesse was right but I would not admit that. My heart was telling me to go get Tommy back but my brain was telling me to let it go he chose this path so let him live it. I did feel bad for Jesse because she was stuck in the middle but what was I suppose to do. I wasn't about to go crawling back to Tommy begging him to take me back. That was beneath me and I was not going to stoop that low.


End file.
